Gemstones
by LunaChi KuroShihone
Summary: A different reality, a different choice, a different fate: Watch as the Knights of the Round are summoned, their reactions and thoughts in these fleeting minutes. Short Chapter-Snippets as they look upon the Once and Future King, living not a life of bloodshed and betrayal, but of love and happiness. Watch as Saber meets friends of old, and tears are shed. AU-Oneshots
1. Blue Garnet

Blue Garnet

The summoning circle glowed to life, and the gestalt emerged from it. She opened her eyes to the world, trying to orient herself in the room. Finally locating the two people standing there, a blonde girl and a reddish-white haired man, she bowed, adhering to the protocol inputted into her memory.

"Servant Ruler at your service. I am the observer of this Holy War. You are to be my Masters?"

Because it was true, Ruler observed. While the young man was her Master, the girl was supplying her with prana. She had a surprisingly high output, and were Ruler able to fight — as a Saber, or another knight class — she would win the war, no doubt.

"Stand, please, dear friend." the voice of the girl was oddly familiar, Ruler mused. It was a memory tinted in sadness.

…

No… impossible…

Ruler still didn't move, and a painful silence filled the room. She tried to discern the voice, trying to fit in the choking, almost on the verge of tears sounding voice into her memory. She knew that if she raised her head, she would never forgive herself.

How, how was it possible?! Were the fates truly this cruel, to put her in such a position of misery?

"Please," there was the sound of steps, and this oddly familiar, too familiar voice sounded again. Loud, clear and laced with such a profound sadness, Ruler never thought hearing from her.

"Stand, Guinevere."

Nothing. It could simply be a completely unrelated person, Ruler tried to convince herself, a magus who prepared by researching her legend.

Another step towards her. Ruler sunk even deeper into her bow, tears starting to form.

"Please, Gwen."

The girl's hand's reached down, cupping Rulers cheeks and tilting her head upwards.

No! Ruler wanted to scream, to turn away; instead she stared at those green, emerald colored eyes, at that one hair strand that always had it's own will and at those lips, which were curled not into a snarl, a frown or a smirk.

No, they were curled into a smile. She was smiling. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. And at this moment, Ruler broke down, crystalline tears streaking down her face as she threw herself into the arms of her friend.

Clutching onto Artoria as if she were a lifeline, the former Queen cried, tears of sadness, joy and guilt marring both of their faces.

"I'm sorry… Oh, I'm so so sorry! I-I-"

Not able to put her bottled up guilt into words, she rambled apologies, full well knowing that they never could be enough. "I destroyed everything - everything we worked upon. If I wouldn't have - if I wouldn't have fallen in love with Lancelot, then… then…"

"Shhh, Gwen. Don't cry. Look at me; stop crying." her voice was soothing, calming, as Artoria petted the crying Servant on the head. Not condescending, not angry. It was calm, friendly. Ruler was compelled to look at the blonde, releasing the iron grip she was holding her in. Artoria thumbed away the tears still in her eyes, smiling. "There. Much better, no?"

Ruler nodded, not trusting herself to speak. It was painfully clear to her what her former husband was doing. She was forgiving her; like she always had. The soul of the king had been so pure, she even forgave those who betrayed her. Ruler tried to object. "But…"

"No buts." the tone was resolute, and the finger that silenced her lips also helped. "What happened to Camelot was …unfortunate. But neither You, nor Lancelot -nor Mordred- is to blame." her tone saddened, "If someone is to blame, then it should be myself, for rejecting Mordred-"

"Saber."

Ruler looked up, startled, at her Master, having completely forgotten him. He was standing to the side, with a small frown, looking at Artoria sternly.

"Shirou-" it looked like she was beginning an argument, but Rulers Master - apparently named Shirou - interrupted her again.

"If it was someone's fault, then it was Morgana's. We've already had this discussion, and I won't repeat it. You did everything in your might to save Camelot, and the people should be grateful for it."

Both stared at each other, and for a dreadful second, Ruler worried that her Master would be harmed, as were all those who opposed the king. Then, much to her amazement, Artoria relented, sighing. Turning back to the Ruler class Servant, she smiled again, a faint trace of red adorning her cheeks, nodding her head into Shirous direction. "…as he said."

There was a pause, then "Gwen…? Are you alright?"

Ruler was staring, dumbfounded at Artoria, not believing what she had witnessed. Such … completely normal behaviour; the ease with which both of them talked, not a care in the world. The very human reaction of blushing -something she never saw Artoria do.

Ruler felt like crying again, for a completely different reason altogether.

"Gwen?!" Artoria's voice sounded worried again, looking frantically between the -again- crying woman in her arms, to Shirou, looking lost at what to do. Ruler saw him smile at her, from her peripheral vision, him motioning a returning embrace. To her surprise -and inner delight- Artoria returned it, awkwardly, and Ruler had to laugh.

Well, maybe mostly completely at ease.

After a short moment, Ruler relieved Artoria of the torture, reversing their positions. She was now the one holding the other's cheeks, standing almost a full head taller, smiling gently. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Wiping away a stray tear, Ruler spoke, "Oh, if Kay could see you now, Artoria. Smiling and being happy; leading a normal life! He'd be so happy."

Ruler stepped back, admiring the normal clothing Artoria wore. No armor, no stiff dresses, cloaks, any sort of weaponry; simply a white blouse and pants. Truly, alone because of the fashion it was worth to live in this age. Her hair was also loose, a rarity in and itself, blonde strands falling around her shoulders. Gone was the King from her memory, replaced with this girl in front of her.

Something gold caught the attention of Ruler, and her eyes immediately followed the source. By this point, Artoria was getting uncomfortable with the examination and she practically jumped backwards when she noticed the older woman's eyes on her hand. Or more specifically, her ring finger.

Ruler noticed this, and immediately grabbed her hands, leaving no room for escape. She recognized the meaning of the slim, golden ring at once, having worn -and still wearing, she noticed- one after her own wedding. To the same person, no less!

Feeling such immense joy at seeing the wedding ring on Artoria, the one person she - and Kay, and Bedivere and Lancelot - wished happiness upon more than anyone else, she squealed. In a very undignified, un-queenly manner. Clutching the hand with the ring to her cheek, Ruler smiled the first true smile since forever.

And Artoria's face reddened to an unimaginable shade of red.

"Who has managed to sway the heart of the King, then?" Ruler would thank that person from the depths of her heart.

There was a mutter, and Ruler strained her ears. "Again, please?"

"S-Shirou." her face reddened even more, if possible.

Turning around, but still holding her former husband's hand, Ruler looked surprised at her Master, who waved his hand. There; the unmistakable glow of gold, of a wedding ring. Letting go of Artoria's hand, Ruler bowed once, further embarrassing the blonde.

"I thank you from the depths of my heart, Shirou. You make me a very happy person. As Artoria's former wife, you have my blessings."

Ruler looked, with delight, how both grew a shade darker from embarrassment.

This would be an interesting war to observe.


	2. Amber

Amber

The summoning circle shone brightly as mana swirled around it, telling its spectators that the Servant was successfully summoned. A brown haired man emerged from it, kneeling into the direction of the other two occupants -and Masters- in the room. There was a short silence, as the Servant took a deep breath, adjusted his glasses, and looked up resolutely.

"Servant Rider at your service; I ask of you, are you my Master?"

His gaze bore into the redhead's, trying to find out what for a Master the young man was. Cruel? Honorable? Did he uphold the rules of chivalry in this day and age? Or was he a ruthless killer, without a care in the world?

He was so fixated on the male before him, that Rider didn't notice the petite female's exasperated sigh of utter frustration. There was a cough to his side, and the blonde spoke up.

"Cease your foolish staring, Kay. You are a terrible person if the first of your thoughts are 'should I kill him or not.' Stop being wary of every other person you meet."

His head snapped to the side in all but a millisecond.

"Arth-Artoria?!" Rider's eyes widened in shock and utter disbelief as he stared at his sister-king, not processing how she could've been there. "How are you here? Wait-" here, his analytical mind processed the given information, and he brandished his sword, not caring at the surprised sound his Master gave him. His eyes hardened.

"You should be dead. How can I know that you truly are who you are proposing, or if you are merely an impostor?"

There was another exasperated sigh, and his sister's -this person's- brow twitched in frustration.

"I am your sister. How many other people do you know that look like me?"

"Prove it." he wanted to believe it so bad, but there was decidedly something un-Artoria like in her behavior.

She stared blankly at him. "… when we were little, and I was afraid of the storm, you carved me a little old lion to make me feel better."

Riders eyes widened, as the blonde's own were clouded in memory, a simple smile adorning her face. "I never told you, but it looked more like a dog than a lion."

"Artoria…"

She smiled at him. A genuine, real smile, and he felt his eyes sting. "Long time not seen, Kay."

Alas, none of them moved, not sure what to do. The last time they saw each other, they parted on a sour note, him saying she was a hopeless fool and her telling him he was not her brother anymore.

So the minutes stretched. Both staring at each other, not moving — not daring to move. It didn't help that neither one was a very sociable person, or that he was still trying to hide his glistening eyes. For the last time he had seen his sister give a genuine smile, not a smirk or a frown or a fake, was before she drew Caliburn from the stone.

There was an exasperated huff from the side -his Master, Rider noted.

"You know, you could start by, maybe, embracing each other? Telling each other how much you missed them? Cry, laugh, scream? Any thing else besides standing there, Saber."

He focused his gaze on Artoria specifically, Rider realized, and his mind went into overwork, trying to figure out the relationship between them. So focused he was, that he didn't notice the short exchange they had. He only vaguely heard an exclamation of "Shirou!" followed by a sound he never heard his sister make.

Then his brain froze.

She was hugging him. Awkwardly, yes, but his sister was hugging him.

His sister - King Arthur - was hugging him.

He returned the hug, incredulously, noting that his cheek was wet. Looking finally down at her frame, as if it was a dream, he absentmindedly noted that Artoria was blushing.

His sister didn't blush.

King Arthur didn't blush. Nor did he hug his knights or brothers.

King Arthur didn't show affection, period.

But Artoria did. The girl did what the king did not.

Rider felt like crying at the sheer irony. That she would become human only after her death - his Master called her Saber after all, one of the Classes in the holy War.

Which still left him with the question of how they stood in relation to each other.

Ending the embrace, both siblings' stared at each other. Artoria's eyes were glistening, and the smile she wore was infectious. Rider smiled back.

His sister, finally enjoying her life.

The other Servants could get the grail for all he cared. His wish had been fulfilled.

The only thing left was the relationship to his Master, and then this puzzle was solved. So Rider had to ask, against his better judgement.

"While I am also happy- really, truly happy- I am also interested. How do you know my Master?"

"Ah…" There, the slight hesitation, the way her eyes moved to the side and her blush came back. It was all new to him; seeing Artoria behave like one of those castle maids in love-

Wait.

"Artoria?"

"Shirou is…" a slight pause, her gaze scurrying over to said Master, him nodding. "… my husband."

She closed one of her eyes, waiting for his outraged outburst for whenever she did something stupid. It surprisingly didn't come.

"Your what? I think I misheard you."

"My husband, Kay." she was surprisingly bolder now, he noted morbidly, without the aforethought reprimanding. "My husband; my sheath."

Rider looked over, flatly at his Master — brother-in-law — raising an eyebrow. "You two are married?"

Shirou smiled almost apologetically, scratching the back of his head absentmindedly. "Yeah. Since two weeks ago, actually."

Biting down the curses he had in his head, he looked back at his sister, who edged away from him, standing protectively in front of Shirou.

"Are you happy?" that was the most important thing, after all. He could skin the boy alive later, still.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good." turning again towards Shirou, Rider threatened. "If you dare hurt even a strand of her hair, you will have hell after yourself."

To Rider's surprise, Shirou didn't shrink back, but kept his position, straightening up and glaring back at Rider. "I won't."

There was steel in him, Rider mused, before visibly loosening, smirking. "Good. I look forward to work with you, then, Master."


	3. Grey Zircon

Gray Zircon

Answering the glow of the summoning circle, Servant Lancer of this Holy Grain War emerged from it. Adjusting his position to that of a respectful stand, he waited the prana to clear away and give him vision of the occupants of this room. One, a male presence, was his Master, the other might be an ally.

Many thoughts crossed Lancer's mind, most of them regarding the person he was sworn to protect.

Still - and in this decision he was resolute - if there was a chance that his king was summoned into this war, Lancer would serve him; no matter if he had Master or not.

He would never yield to any other person but the rightful king.

The mist of magical energy cleared, and Lancer initiated the words that would seal his fate to his Master. "I am the Servant of the Lance. Upon your summoning, I have come forth. Thus I ask of you, are you my Master?"

There was a second of silence from both his red-headed Master, and the lovely, blond haired girl next to him.

…Strange. The presence of the petite girl reminded Lancer of his King. Alas, if her hair were in a bun instead of the low ponytail…

Nonsense! Had Lancer grown mad in his yearnings for the king? Chastising himself for his thoughts, Lancer reminded himself to apologize to her, later, for his prudish thoughts.

The silence was broken by his Master's next words, and Lancer focused his gaze upon the young Man.

"Indeed, Servant Lancer, I am your Master; Shirou Emiya. But rather than regarding me as your superior, let us instead be brothers at arms in this war."

Lancer raised an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised at the …almost chivalric answer of his Master. He also raised his second to meet the first, when he saw the not-so-subtle glare the girl was sending him.

His Master sported a grin not unbefitting of Percival, continuing his little speech, ignorant of the looks of apparent warning the female at his side sent him. "I have heard much of your accomplishments, and even much more so of your loyalty to your king. As such I am aware that I could never stand in his place."

Truly, his Master was an utmost interesting person. Lancer opened his mouth, ready to speak his mind — and approval — to the claim, but closed it again at the antics of the girl.

"Shirou! Cease your foolish ramblings!"

Why was the voice so familiar?

"You are not following our agreement! Stop misleading my poor knight and tell him such quaint lies no more!"

Definitely familiar. This commanding voice, the steel to it. It truly sounded as if King Arthur was standing before him. But such an notion was impossible, no?

Deciding to listen in on their rambling, and to appease the gnawing feeling in the back of his mind, Lancer refrained from speaking.

His Master looked good-naturedly at the blonde. "I'm sorry, Saber. I simply had to do this." now he chuckled, and the girl puffed out her cheeks. She looked rather adorable, Lancer mused. "But really, 'your knight'? possessive, a little there?"

Her cheeks reddened. "S-Shirou!"

Lancer now completely forgotten, they continued the apparent one-sided discussion. They had to be married, or at least were going to marry. Lancer smiled at their antics, remembering his own life. While he had never claimed to have a wife, he could remember his brother and his Lady. Lancers life had been utterly devoted to the king, sacrificing everything to see him smile. So seeing someone that looked remotely similar to his king lead such a happy life was wonderf—

"Shirou, do not talk in such a fashion about my knights; especially about Sir Bedi, he was- … ah…"

Saber covered her mouth, a blush rising to her cheeks, rivaling the color of a tomato. Lancer looked taken aback for a second. That name… Guinevere had called him by that name once, and every one of the knights stuck to it. Especially the King seemed to have taken a shine to it, as such, Lancer bore with it begrudgingly.

So how was it that this girl knew it…?

His Master seized the opportunity in the window, and prodded her further. "Sir Bedi, eh? Saber, should I feel threatened by the presence of 'your most trusted knight'."

Her eyes widened, and another wave of embarrassment hit her, apparently. "Shirou!"

Now her Master was laughing, while the girl- Lady Saber, hammered weakly at his chest, until she fell against it. He embraced her, and she squirmed weakly. Lancer smiled, assimilating the current person in front of him with his memories.

He might not have been Kay, but he WAS the tactical mind in most of the campaigns, and the closest friend of the King.

"…there, there. It was all only a good joke, Saber."

She looked weakly up at him, a pout on her face. Shirou turned back to Lancer, a good-natured smile on his face. "Excuse us, Lancer. As I was saying earlier, it will be a pleasure working together with you. Saber here told me much about you, and it's a honour meeting one of the knights of the round."

Lady Saber looked even more flustered, but she smiled a small smile at Lancer and his heart skipped a beat.

That smile….

…it was the same one the king wore when ordering Lancer to throw Excalibur into the lake, and his subsequent death.

His eyes misted over, and Lancer gave a self-

depreciating, bitter smile. Chuckling sadly, he lowered himself to one knee, thinking about his failure as a knight.

Truly, who would've thought that King Arthur was a girl?

"Excuse me, my liege, for not recognizing you sooner."

She looked at him, anew, and her smile considerably softened, taking on a more subtle curve. "It is I that has to excuse herself, Bedivere, for not telling you sooner my secret. Even though you were my friend."

Lancer shook his head, and, having been dismissed by a subtle nod of the head, stood up. "I can only try to guess the burden your gender must have put upon you, considering the… standings of our time."

And it was true, he mused. It spoke of a mental strength, having kept up the disguise of a man for the length of her life. But it also enraged him more, when all of them left her service, or spoke that the king had no human soul.

If Agravain wasn't dead already, Lancer'd kill him all over.

Still that was only one piece of the puzzle. His Master was the other. Glancing at him, Lancer saw the joung man's eyes shine. He was smiling at the scene, opting not to interrupt the King, unlike earlier where they were bantering.

Speaking of the King, she was standing relaxed in front of him; next to Shirou, still smiling at him, probably giving him time to think.

So Lancer took it. Connecting together the different strings, forming an intricate plan, understanding the enemies tactics — or, as it is here, the connection of his King an his Master.

His eyes widened and a smile formed on his face.

"So this is it then; the continuation of your dream?"

Her smile became even more radiant.


	4. Sapphire

Sapphire

There was rumbling and cackling as the circle flared to life, the figure emerging, shrouded in darkness. The black miasma obscured the onlookers' view of him, giving the Servant an eerie feel.

He was Berserker.

That was the only thing on the creature's mind, and it clung to it.

Those are my Masters.

That was the other. The mad Servant glanced at them, Mad Enchantment obscuring his vision.

Blonde- the Mana store was blond.

Blonde,… **Blonde** _blonde_ \- king. Little girl king, **HIS** king; _King_ -

"Arthur…!"

Berserker clutched his helmeted head, his shred of sanity waning.

Somewhere in the background of his mind, he heard a soft, clicking sound, as the male spoke:

"…Mad Enchantment, release!"

And the whirlwind of miasma subsided, just like the fog on his mind lifted, and Berserker fell onto his knees, exhaling audibly.

Free, he was finally free of that terrible insanity.

Rearranging his thoughts into a coherent manner, he didn't notice the girl leaping towards him; and when he was ready to apologize to her - for he mistook her as his king in all that craze - he froze mid-sentence.

"I am deeply sorry, Milad-"

'Impossible.' was what his mind was telling him. It wasn't just an uncanny resemblance, conjured up by his berserk-gone mind.

She was there-

King Arthur stood before him, smiling and crying.

Berserker stood still, not knowing what to say. Hundred upon thousands of apologies were wishing to be said, but he couldn't say a single one of them.

What must she think of him, being summoned as the mad Servant?

Berserker stood silent, waiting for whatever punishment or order she'd give him, contemplating the cruelty of this fate of his.

Was he condemned to disappoint his King for all eternity?

His vision was obscured by the helmet he wore, his bowed head making it impossible to see much of his surroundings except the concrete floor and the metallic color of the summoning circle he still stood in.

His King - a wonderful person with an unmistakable mental and physical strength, a radiance beyond others — and at the same time with a heart and soul so fragile, like glass.

Her followers called her a monster- how could they, not knowing of the kings plight?

He, Berserker was the monster, not Her.

The silence was broken, as the sound of rustling metal was heard, and Berserker returned his attention outwards -

\- as with a 'clink', his helmet was removed. He could feel his hair falling around his face, and his eyes widened.

There was another sound, that of metal touching concrete; almost muffled to his senses, his whole attention on his King.

She was touching his cheeks, her hands warm against his cold skin, and Berserker froze. He dared not move even a muscle, as she softly kissed his forehead before resting hers against his.

He wished to tell her to stop; that he was unworthy of Her forgiveness, that he was unworthy to be in Her presence, but he dared not to move.

"Oh, Lancelot… my finest of knights."

Her spoken words broke the spell, and Berserker jerked backwards, out of her reach, muttering a silent "Don't…"

"Lancelot…"

He shook his head, keeping his gaze on the ground, not daring to look her in the eyes.

"I do not deserve to be called your knight anymore."

He heard a sharp intake of breath, and -further away- the sound of movement, but he continued heedlessly.

"I have wronged You, brought ruin upon Your kingship, and betrayed everything Your Greatness stood for. I do not even deserve to breathe in this very same air as You. I-"

"Lancelot!" This time, her voice sounded exasperated. "Look at me, Lancelot!"

She did not wait however, for Berserker to move his head; she once again grasped it, tilting it upwards.

She had tears in her eyes, but they shone brightly, defiantly, and Berserker found himself marveling at their radiance, despite his inner feelings.

When she noticed that she had his full attention, her voice grew softer. "My poor, poor knight. I am aware of your guilt and self-loathing, but be aware that I did not, and do not, condemn you."

Berserker was about to speak, to voice his thoughts that she very well should, but she interrupted him.

"On the contrary- I was happy when you saved Guinevere- nonetheless of Gaherit and Gaheris' death, which was unfortunate."

"I killed them!"anger seeped through his voice - not at his King, but at the fact that she forgave him. "I killed my fellow of men at arms, for what, love?! I destroyed your dream, our dream, for something as foolish?!"

"Precisely."

He stared at her. She spoke those words with such clarity and conviction that he almost believed in them. _Almost_. "My liege…?"

"Between the choice of duty and love, you choose love, wherein I was only able to choose duty during my time as King of Britain."

She let go of his face, taking a step back. Smiling.

"You followed your heart, Lancelot, which is not something to be ashamed of. I only regret not having been able to do the same, " here, her face took on a sad note, "as I ordered for Gwen to be executed."

She took a deep breath.

"Trust me, Lancelot, that many of us were happy that you saved her."

Berserker looked on in shock, processing what the blonde king told him. Then his shoulders sagged in relief, and his anxiety faded, somewhat.

"I see."

The knight of the lake then rose, armor clinking, until he faced his King once again.

He saluted.

"Then allow me to be your sword once again, in this quest for the Grail." 'And allow me to atone for these sins of mine, as well; even if you forgive me, I have to find forgiveness in myself first.'

She smiled at him. "The honour would be mine, Sir Knight."

There was an amicable silence, until his other Master stepped closer, having remained silent during their whole exchange. Extending his hand for a handshake, he introduced himself.

"Greetings, sir Lancelot. My name is Shirou Emiya."

"A pleasure." Berserker took the offered hand, and just as he was about to shake it, there was a soft chuckle to the side.

"Ah, excuse me." His king looked at them, mirth in her eyes. "It just occurred to me that I never told you my real name."

A third hand joined the two. "My name is Artoria Pendragon. It will be a pleasure to work with you two."

They shook their hands.

* * *

 _I admittedly had quiet a hard time writing Lancelot, because of his self-loathing and guilt, but I hope I did him justice. Next up is Gawain – that'll be a fun one, I guess. Anyone any ideas for what ge_ _mstone to represent him?_

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _Guest (1): It's cliche all right, but it simply wrote itself xD_

 _Type-Alaya : Best line ever :) I actually started Bedivere only with the knowledge 'Thou shalt use this line' so I'm happy you liked it! _

_Chaosoulg : Yup, yup ~~ I thought that I should at least try getting it cross'd before the new year_

 _Guest (2): I will keep these things in mind, but this little series mostly focuses on Saber and her knights, so Shirou won't see much action._

 _7thManiac: Once I'm trough with all the knights I planned, maybe then, maybe then ^^_

 _TargaryenKurosaki : Grazie! I'm happy you like it :) (Thank you, google translate, you helped xD)_

 _Look who's found out how to use the horizontal line!_


	5. Topaz

The figure of a knight stepped out of the summoning circle.

He was clad in armor, as befitting for one of the Saber-class. Sword at his side, he knelt down before the one that summoned him, adhering to the millennia old protocol of the Grail Wars.

He asked the question that would seal their fate:

"I ask of you, are you to be my Master, my liege, and my king in this War for the Grail?"

…

…

… there was silence.

Saber looked up, wondering if his Master perhaps didn't understand him. When he saw the dumbfounded look of his red-haired Master and of the petite, blonde-haired girl, he choose to repeat his question, albeit slower.

"I asked you if you were my Master-"

"Yes, yes I am." Saber was interrupted. Huh, so the redhead knew the protocol, which meant that he was not a newbie, or an accidental summoner.

"…then why didn't you answer the first time, Milord?" Saber was confused. Could it be…

"Could it be that you did not foresee to summon me, and that you were surprised, then?" He righted himself.

"No, no its not." the answer was deadpan.

Saber was confused. "Then why…?"

"I believe it was the fact that you asked Shirou if he were _'your liege'_ and _'your king'_ , that threw him off guard." the voice of the girl was soft like silk, but held an amused note to it.

Saber looked at her, surprised, and gave a curt nod of acknowledgment. That would explain it, yes. When he turned back to his Master, he failed to notice the small grin on her face.

"I see. Excuse me then, Lord Shirou."

The redhead - Saber noticed that he had the unusual eye color of gold - grimaced.

"Could you please simply call me Shirou…?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

His Mast- Shirou scratched his neck unconsciously, looking back at the blonde beauty next to him.

She truly was a sight to behold. She had blonde hair like himself, and green eyes like his king had. If Saber were to look at them better, without it looking indecent, he would even go as far as to say that both eye and hair color were the same.

She even wore her hair in a bun, like his king.

They were talking silently, and Saber saw no need to interrupt them, so he studied them.

They looked around the same age of twenty, with the girl varying, however, as she could be anywhere between fifteen and twenty five. He doubted that they were siblings, so they had to be either friends or lovers.

A quick glance at their hands - here Saber noted that both were shaking slightly, for whatever reason - and he confirmed his idea.

"Married?" His voice was inquiring.

Shirou and the blonde stopped talking, and turned to face him.

"Ah, yes." There was a blush adorning the blondes cheeks, and Saber had to chuckle. Not for long, it seemed.

"My heartfelt congratulations, and may your marriage be a happy one." He had been married himself, after all.

"Our thanks, Gawain."

Saber did not raise an eyebrow in surprise at the fact that they knew who he was, rather he raised it at the fact that the girl was almost doubled over, shaking violently and trying to withhold her laughter.

Alas, he did not pry, rather he addressed something else.

"I still do not know your name, fair lady."

His Master chuckled.

Truly, they seemed to be an chipper pair, the two, if they could find such joy in the simplest things.

After her laughter subsided, she answered:

"I go by Saber nowadays."

Saber raised another eyebrow at this. A former Servant? A nickname?

"As this would be inconvenient for you, you can refer to me as Artoria."

The way she worded her sentence, Saber had the feeling that she was expecting something. When he only answered with "My pleasure," his Master laughed.

Until his eyes were full of tears. Wiping them away, Shirou turned to Artoria, smiling. "He really never noticed, huh?"

Saber was perplexed. Notice what?

"I told you so, Shirou. Gawain is Gawain, after all. I am afraid that he truly believed that I was a man; this does not hinder anything in the fact that he was one of my finest knights, though."

His confusion grew. It seemed as if lady Artoria truly had been a Servant, possibly around his own time. Did they know each other?

The most similar to this person was the King-

"Let me clarify something, Gawain." Artoria's voice broke trough his thoughts.

"Yes, milady?"

She smiled again, this time beatifically. "My name is Artoria Pendragon."

"Ah, I see." Saber nodded to himself. Of course none other than the king could've known about his duty as a knight. "Then you were a girl."

…

…

" _You_ were _a girl_?!" Saber looked shocked at …his king, who had a smug smile.

His Master was laughing.

"Indeed I was."

"But-but…" He was speechless. "You were King Arthur! And- and Guinevere was your wife!"

"Yes."

"She was your wife! And you took down traitors and phantasmal beast! And-"

"That she was and that I did." She was looking amusedly at him.

Saber took a deep breath. "What about that one time where we were changing in the barracks?"

"Merlin." Her eye twitched, "I was still under the influence of his latest prank."

"And that other time-"

"Merlin also."

"I see…" Saber grimaced to himself. "That I never noticed… Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, as you did nothing wrong, Gawain." Her voice was light, and he smiled.

No wonder his King and his Master were laughing before —

— Master. Shirou.

Within a millisecond, Galatine was at the neck of his Master, who only blinked in surprise, stunned into silence.

"You are married?!" Saber looked wide-eyed at his Master, Galatine pressed against his neck. "Since when?!"

"Uh, roughly two weeks? You didn't have a problem before."

"Before I was not aware that it was King Arthur you married."

"Gawain!" His Kings voice sounded exasperated and angry, and Saber lowered Galatine again. Shirou craned his neck, touching the spot where the blade had met the flesh, sounding mildly annoyed.

"That could've hurt someone, you know?"

"You married the king!" Saber was still looking stubbornly at his Master, as his King interjected.

"Why are you so angry at that? My life is my own!"

"I am aware of that, of course, but-

"…but…" Saber trailed off.

Suddenly the absurdity of the situation dawned on them, and all three started laughing.

After a few seconds, he wiped away the tear that was in his eye. "I am still going to make your life hell, though."

Shirou gulped.

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _chaosoulg: I...admittedly have no idea, but it works for the stories. The enhancement was auto correct, I write on my phone. And don't worry, embarrassment is going to be on the way. Just not yet._

 _kboomerjr : That's exactly the class I wanted to put Mordred in, haha! C: And I am happy that you like it so far_

 _Guest : I don't think that's gonna happen, sorry xD_

 _Oni X-Wolf: Rejoice, for your wish shall be granted! Mordred is next!_

 _And thank you, everyone, for giving me ideas for gemstones to use! I decided for Topaz, because it was the first suggestion I read, and because it fit the most, I think. Ruby was a close second, but I didn't want to use 'Ruby'. And Topaz is found in blue and gold, the two colors I associate with Gawain._

 _Now, another gem-search: what fits Mordred? I sadly am not versed in the language of gems, so any suggestions welcome once again._


	6. Ruby

Emerging from the arcane magic circle, the armor clad figure of Avenger stepped forward. Righting itself, Avenger looked into the direction of their Master, about to kneel down, when something blond caught their attention.

Or rather, her attention.

Whipping her head around so fast that it made a cracking noise, Avenger stared at the blonde.

"You…!"

Anger seeped into her mind, not unlike the mad enhancement of the Berserker class warriors, taking away all thoughts left sane and coherent.

" _Father_!-" almost like a growl, the hatred poured into those words, and Avenger readied her sword, taking an attacking stance.

It was not fair, she thought, that wherever she went, whenever she might be summoned, her Father was there, no doubt to finish her off. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noted duly how very impossible it seemed that her Father had been summoned into the same Grail War as Avenger herself.

And how her wish- her wish to be acknowledged by him — by obtaining the grail and pulling the Sword from the Stone — was surely put to a halt, now.

She attacked.

Artoria Pendragon, the king of Britain and her Father, sidestepped the attack swiftly, not raising her own sword.

Avenger skidded to a halt, turned, and charged again.

And again, Artoria sidestepped.

Now, Avenger was furious. How dare he?! Not even raising his sword?

"Do you mock me, Father?!" there was a faint quivering to the otherwise angry voice, "Do you think that I am not worth enough of your time? That you won't even raise your blade against mine?! Or do you may haps not recognize me, your own son whom you killed in cold blood?!"

Not even waiting for an answer, Avenger deactivated Secret of Pedigree, and the helmet melted back into the armor, revealing a face that was a complete mirror image of Artoria's own, who was frowning.

"Answer me!"

"Mordred…" The voice was sad, sounding almost defeated, and the gaze in Artoria's eyes was a raging storm between pity and self-loathing.

The emotion behind them, and the fact that her father hadn't attacked back yet made Avenger halt.

But she was still angry.

This was the point at which her Master decided to intervene, taking a cautious step between both parties.

"Calm down, please."

He had his hands outstretched in a placating manner, and Avenger's brow furrowed in dissatisfaction.

"How could I, with father here!?" she growled. _The nerve of him_! "If you wish me to calm down, then explain to me at once; what is the meaning of this, Master?"

She snarled the word at the end, it leaving a foul taste in her mouth. It made her sound like some kind of a puppet, not like a person.

But then, she was a homunculus, and her father did not deem her a person worthy of his presence, so who knows?

His brow furrowed and he looked sternly at her. Well, at least her Master had some backbone, for being a magus, that she will admit.

Unlike her father, who still did not say anything, gaze clouded in thoughts.

"Firstly," his voice held steel, "my name is Emiya Shirou. Not 'Master'. And secondly-"

"It was me who wished to summon you, Mordred."

Avenger stared blankly at her father, not understanding. Gone was the troubled gaze, in its place one of determination. Still, there was something soft to it, and Avenger wondered what it was.

"You?!—" _Why, why would you_? There were not many possibilities as to why her father would summon her, and none of them looked pretty and bright to her.

Avenger frowned in disdain.

"Why would You wish to summon me, if not to finish what we started at Camlann?!"

Avenger shifted forward.

"!"

Artoria did the same, finally unsheathing her sword.

But not attacking. Merely watching carefully.

"…"

She took a deep breath, calming herself. Avenger tensed.

"Out of all of my knights whom I could've let Shirou summon, why would I ask for yourself?"

"Sick, twisted malice, mayhap? I do not know, Father."

"What benefit would it aid us, summoning a Servant only for such foolishness?"

Avenger blinked. Hate as she may admit it, that was sound logic. Her father was silent, casting a side wards glance at her Master.

Then continued. "As you undoubtedly may have guessed, I am no Servant."

Avenger grit her teeth. It was true, she supposed. He did not release any magical energy that was the tell-tale sign of Servants.

"I have been, though. I was summoned in the last war by Shirou, as Saber."

"!"

"During that war, and after, I realized two things: One, I should not regret my rule over Camelot."

His gaze turned distant, and Avenger had a look akin to horror on her face. Why would her father regret his rule? As much as she hated [loved] him, never did she think he regretted his rule.

She would have done better, obviously, but still.

Artoria sighed again, a deep shuddering breath, and Shirou looked at her with something akin to sympathy and pride.

"And two: I should not have been so harsh with you, with my rejection."

…

"… _What_?" Avenger wanted to shout 'liar', she truly did, but upon looking at Artoria's face, the words were stuck in her throat.

Her eyes were filled with sadness.

Taking the resulting silence of the Knight of Treachery as a go, the King of Knights continued solemnly.

"…I never truly hated you, Mordred. You were one of my finest knights, before… "

There was a short silence, in which Avengers thoughts went haywire, trying to understand the meaning of her fathers… apology?

"Neither did I detest the fact that you kept your identity hidden, or that you are a homunculus — not when my sister-in-law is."

There was a dry chuckle.

"You rejected me! In front of your court!"

There was the anger again, at being thrown away, her, the rightful heir to the thr—

"No."

The answer was short and cold, and Avengers heart roared; in confusion or anger, she herself did not know.

"No?!"

"No. I never would have done such a thing…" A shudder. "Morgana-"

"Was it because I am an illegitimate child, then?! I had a right for the throne!"

"It was because seeing you reminded me of what that witch had done!"

The answer was delivered through gritted teeth and balled fists, and with a start Avenger was reminded of who exactly her mother had been, to what lengths she was able to go.

"I felt completely … _powerless_ and _humiliated_ by what she did, and I resented the fact that you were the living proof of what had happened. That, and the knowledge that your mother could never be trusted. I never truly blamed you, or outright hated you."

The fists were released, and Artoria looked Avenger directly into the eyes.

Who looked back in silence.

"And you would have not been a good king, Mordred."

Avenger remained silent, not retorting angrily that she would've been. Instead, she opted to listen further, glancing shortly at Shirou, who stood in silence, arms crossed, as a pillar of support for her father.

"You were brash and impulsive and hot-headed and oh-so-young, raised by Morgana to do her bidding. However, I do not say that you would've been a completely bad king. Mayhap—"

There was an audible strain on Artoria's voice, and Shirou put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"— it might have worked out, if we simply would have sat down and talked. Maybe the course of history could have been altered."

There was another shuddering intake of breath, and Artoria stepped towards Avenger.

It would've been easy to attack her father, to simply run Clarent through him, to end this —

\- but she found she could not. There was a swirling of emotions incomprehensible to her, as she tried to analyse what had happened over the past few minutes.

She loved [hated] her father, and wanted nothing mor than for him to acknowledge her [kill him].

"Even if it might sound hollow, coming from me, but I still wish to reconcile. I am not foolish enough to believe that everything is over now, or that we can simply turn over a new leaf; start anew, but I still would be …glad."

An outstretched hand entered Avengers vision.

"…I see."

Having something of a real family sounded nice, she mused.

"I… it is a lot to take in and consider, I'll admit. Though, it does sound …rather charming, it's still a …lot to take in. But-"

Her own hand, still clad in armor, grasped it.

"I might just agree to try this 'reconciliation.'"

A crooked, feisty grin met a small, melancholic smile, the gesture oh-so reminiscent of the first time they met, still blissfully unaware of their kinship.

There was still much to discuss, they were by no means done, that much Avenger knew. But it was a start, somewhere in this rewind-tale of love, betrayal, death and rebirth; of holy chalices and maybe-ever-afters.

They could not pretend that these days of war never happened, but they could try to close that rift between them.

… There was only one more thing that was of significant interest to her.

And it was rather important, too.

"Shirou Emiya." Servant turned to Master, who was smiling warmly at the peace offering between father and son.

"Yes?"

"I have one question," it was delivered in the utmost deadpan voice, "shall I call you Mother or Step-Mother?"

* * *

 _Firstly I want to apologize for the long wait, it was harder than I thought. Lancelot was easy in comparison. I probably rewrote this five to six times, and I still feel it could've been better. Oh well, I think it's good._

 _This is the one character most people have waited for, apparently, so I hope I made her justice :3_

 _Reviews:_

 _hyperomegasonic26 : since this is only a drabble series, I doubt that I'll ever write about any of them ._

 _Sixth Ranger BetaHalo: I believe this answered your question xD_

 _IansInsane: Yup, all of the knights would go into 'instant over protectiveness' the second they'd find out xD They are Tsundere for their King_

 _Cefaye: He shall come too... sometimes._

 _Guest: Worry not, it is here :D_

 _ADdude : Thank you very much, and I doubt that Morgana will show up, sorry. _

_CG-3m1y4: Well, I never played any of the Extra games, so good me? XD I agree wholeheartedly with you though._

 _Dragonjek : Your review has been immensely helpful, thank you :D I hope I made Mordred justice, as for your second part of the question, it seems I wasn't clear on that, so again for everyone who might be wondering:_

The different summons in Gemstones are **What-if scenarios** for Saber/Shirou's Servant. **THEY ARE NOT IN THE SAME CONTINUITY.** Like the three routes in Fate, all of these are different possibilities.

I hope that clears things up a bit :)

 _As always, I thank all of whom helped me with the Gems. The next one is for Percival, so expect something funny._

 _Also, for Galahad (Shielder), what Gem is good for him?_

 _Omake-Time! Many wanted to see Lancelot's reaction to the marriage, so here is a little 200 Word extra!_

Upon shaking hands, Berserker noted that there was something off about it.

Or rather, _on_ it. On the hands. He squinted his eyes, recognizing the light glimmer of a piece of jewellery.

It was rather simple, really, but finely crafted with a little gemstone in the middle, and small ornaments that looked like leaves securing said stone on the jewellery.

All in all, Berserker mused, it really was a rather nice ring—

Wait…

… "Milord, is that a ring?"

"…aye, it is." The voice was rather uncertain now. With merit, Berserker mused.

"Could it be, that this ring has, mayhap, a partner on Master Emiya's hand?" His grip turned just a tad bit more forceful.

"Yes..." Spoken to person answered, but Berserker paid him no mind.

"And could it be, that these rings are, maybe, engagement rings?" His voice was cold now.

"…aye, they are." She looked rather sheepish now.

Berserker sighed, inhaling a deep, calming breath. Then,

"…I see."

The hand of one Emiya Shirou was squeezed with a force befitting of the Berserker class, and said magus winced slightly.

"A pleasure, then."

"L-likewise."

Also, I wanted to say that if anyone wants to write a full fic based on one of the summons, they are encouraged and welcome. The circumstances of the Grail War are left open on purpose, as well as what for a kind of War it is. I'd only like to be informed if someone wants to use them, and credited for the summon; as is logical. Other than that, let your imagination wander :D


	7. Lapis Lazuli

There was a loud noise as the magical energy reacted with the ambient prana, causing a small detonation and clouding the room with smoke.

Assassin heard a voice coughing, and a second whispering something that sounded suspiciously like "This wasn't supposed to happen…" as he materialized in the summoning circle. Righting himself and his armor, he stood proudly before the two voices, recognizing one as his Master.

Waiting for the smoke to clear, he pondered about the strangeness of him being summoned in the Assassin class, but did not think too much about it.

His stats did feel more like Saber or Rider, strength wise, so he didn't complain.

The smoke was finally clearing, and he turned his musings away from the peculiarity of this summon, to the other two occupants in the room.

"Greetings, I am Servant Assassin, summoned for this Holy Grail War."

The redhead blinked, before he smiled pleasantly. "Likewise, …Assassin…" There was a frown at the end of the sentence, and with merit, Assassin mused.

His eyes glanced at the blonde woman, and they widened.

That was —

"It is a pleasure seeing you as well, Milord."

He considered falling to one knee, but decided against it. "It seems that we'll be working together again." Instead he smiled politely.

His Master and his King blinked, dumbfounded.

Then his King simply sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "Why am I even surprised? Not only are you an Assassin with-" she gave him a glance, no doubt using some sort of sorcery to discern his stats, his Master doing the same, "-the capabilities of a Saber, but you even recognized me, somehow. You always did manage the impossible, Percival."

She gave him a crooked smile, and Assassin smiled right back.

"This is normal?" His Master looked surprised. "Assassin, you were aware that Saber is a girl?"

Assassin blinked, looking his King over. "A girl…? I see, a girl! Then should I call you Milady, Milord?"

Saber's eyebrows twitched. "If you did not notice that I am a girl, how did you recognize me?" She gestured down at herself for good measure; wearing a skirt and having her hair open.

There was a short silence, then,

"There could be no other man with such an air of strength and greatness as thyself, Milo- Milady."

"…" His King sighed exasperated. "You _are_ Percival, all right."

"That I am. And you?" Turning to the second person, the accomplice of his king, Assassin took a good look at him. He had red hair like himself, maybe a shade darker. Walking over to his Master, he waited until he was answered with "Shirou Emiya",

before he slung an arm around Shirous shoulder, grinning amicably. "I see! 'Tis be nice, seeing a fellow redhead!"

"Wha?" Shirou blinked dumbfounded, glancing at his king, who shook her head and sighed.

"Percival, let go of Shirou; you are scaring him."

That he did. "I see. Excuse me."

Taking a few steps back, Assassin glanced between his king -who was fussing over his Master- and his Master, who still had wide eyes, full of surprise.

"So," he begun, "you are Milady's concubine?"

There was a second of silence, before Shirou yelped in shock. "What? _NO_!"

"No? But the only person the king ever let to hi-her side was the Queen, so the only other logical conclusion would be that you are her concubine. Or-" a second of silence, in which Assassin went over his knowledge of the new era granted to him by the Grail, "…maybe a fling? A fleeting encounter in the red light district, a one night stand? A-"

"Enough, Percival!"

His King's kingly eyebrow twitched, and she had something between a smile and a grimace, along with a blush sporting. His Master had a similar embarrassed look, his eye twitching.

"Did something with the summoning go wrong?"

"I am afraid not." She shot him a glare, "He was always like this."

Assassin gave a noncommittal grunt, his own eyes widening in realization. With a yelp, he fell onto one knee, bowing as deeply as possible with his armor on. "I am terribly sorry!"

His king signed. "…now you choose to remember your lessons in etiquette."

Assassin bowed deeper, his forehead touching the ground.

"…Percival? I'm pretty sure that you can stop now."

Hearing the voice of his Master, Assassin righted himself, still looking slightly wary. He managed to bring himself in a stupid situation again! Still, he was too curious by now, so he dared poking the grumpy lion once more.

"If Master is none of the above, then what is he, Milady?"

She muttered something suspiciously sounding like _'Of course he has not figured it out…'_ before sighing and answering.

"Shirou and I are married. Which means that he is my husband, obviously."

Assassin blinked. "Husband, as in the queen?"

Shirou chocked, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu, before retorting. "Excuse me?!"

The king was oddly silent.

Assassin elaborated. "Well King Arthur ah, wait. Milady…?"

"Artoria. My name is Artoria."

"Ah, thank you. As I was saying: Lady Artoria was King, regardless of gender, as such, would that not make everyone she marries Queen by default? Regardless of gender?"

Shirou looked something between utterly embarrassed and completely perplexed, and Assassin noted that his King was throughout enjoying what was going on. Seeing as she was smiling -something he could count on his hands, simply by how rare it was back in the castle- he opted to continue.

It was what he did best, after all; make others laugh. Even if he made a fool out of himself more often than not. Seeing his King smile was always rewarding enough. Assassin was no idiot; even if he was never raised a noble, his mother made sure to drill the important things into his head - even if those were mostly mundane.

The most important was to look after one's friends and family, after all. And Assassin considered his King a both, no matter what she thought.

So he continued. "Following that logic, should I call you Mistress, then?"

And as Shirou stared at him like a fish, mouth agape, and lady Artoria was laughing and clutching her belly, Assassin cracked his own smile. Things would end differently this time, he would make sure of that.

They were friends and family, after all.

* * *

And the long awaited chapter is up! Percival of the Round, as Assassin! (my reasoning being MHX in FGO, and the fact that he stealtily took a backseat once Galahad was introduced.

 _Anyways, on with the Reviews!_

deathleader & 7thManiac: _You're welcome and Thank you_

chaosoulg _: My masterpiece! XD Maybe I'll do that, once all of the knights I've planned are used_

Dragonjek _: Shirou stared at her, his eye twitching. He turned to Saber. "Really?" She smirked at him. "Everything is alright, dear wife." xD_

 _: It reflects Mordred's upbringing as I imagined it - she sees Saber as her 'Father', so she automatically equals Father with Male gender pronouns. So every time she thinks of Saber as 'Father', the pronouns get swapped from male to female. It's also the reason why she called Shirou 'mother'. That, or she's trolling him xD_

Mythfan _: Read review for Dragonjek_

Rose Knight of Neptune: _That was my fear, that I would leave out something :/ oh well. And no, bad Shirou! You do not try 'mana transfer' with Mordred! XD_

shadowslayer2015 _: Planned_

talesfanjmf _: Thank you!_

ForteOfTheBallad98 _: Maybe_

CG-3m1y4 _: (I see what you did with your name ^^) Thanks for the suggestion; and the idea of Mo-chan being summoned by Shirou after the 5th War would be hilarious – either she finds out that her 'father' fell in love with Shirou, or she'll find her 'father' and two others playing with dolphins and dragons, if you know what I mean :)_

OBSERVER01 _: Thank you_

Spiritblade _: Sounds interesting, but I can't make any promises_

Vhosek _: I thank thee again ^^_

Drow79 _: Hm... maybe? I mean, if one of you is interested in continuing this, then PM me and we can talk_

ADude _: Thank you very much, it makes me happy that you all liked it!_

 _You could think up a nice_ stone _for_ Sir Tristan _, as he comes after Galahad, who's next! (And I hope you'll like what I've had in mind for him xD)_

 _As always, thank you for reviewing and favoriting, it makes me a very happy person!_


	8. Amethyst

The light of the summoning circle blinded the occupants of the room for a few seconds, before Shielder could finally see his Master and his Master's companion.

Adjusting his shield, he knelt down, noticing the surprised look the two were giving him. Maybe they expected someone else?

His class was rather rare, he had to admit. Clearing his throat, he begun his little oath,

"I am Servant… Shielder…"

only to stop. He blinked, trying it a second time. Maybe he heard wrong?

"I ask, ah…"

A hand went to his mouth in surprise, and - he noticed with growing panic - it was slender and petite.

He looked down at himself.

And shrieked.

"Nonon _ononono_ no, no!"

Shielder pulled at his hair, which was shorter (ironically) than what he was used to, and his hands frantically touched all over his body.

He froze. His Master and his companion were staring at him oddly, and Shielder felt the urge to cry.

"I-I am a … a… girl…" Impossible, but true. Shielder somehow turned from male to female upon his summoning. Her summoning?

He glanced fearfully at his …her? Master.

Who shot a glance at his companion - a petite blonde who somehow reminded Shielder of the King - and asked, softly.

"Are you… Galahad of the Roundtable? Valiant knight of the shield?"

Shielder nodded, not daring to speak, lest he heard his new voice.

…her new voice?

His Master turned around. "…Saber?"

She stepped forward, this Lady Saber, passing Shielder's Master by the shoulder, and initiating a fleeting contact, him taking a step back and her taking a step forwards.

She knelt down before Shielder, cupping his cheeks.

Shielder whimpered. Even the contact felt different, reminding him that he was currently female. A knight should always know his body, and that was precisely what Shielder did NOT do, at the moment. He shuddered as the coldness of the room hit his exposed shoulders, and he wondered for a surreal moment how this female body -if it belonged to someone different before - protected herself, if so much skin was exposed.

Then, Shielder felt something warm and soft materializing on his shoulders, and when he turned his attention outwards again, he was kneeling on the floor with the blonde looking concerned at him, and a royal blue mantle draped over his shoulders.

No, the mantle looked more Pendragon blue.

And familiar.

He looked wide-eyed at her. She smiled.

"Feeling better, Galahad?"

"M-milord?!"

Was his King also turned into a girl? No, Shielder shook his head. He… She moved with too much ease for that to be the case. It was more like… "I see… so Your Highness has always been a woman."

The statement was followed by a sigh, and an alarmed 'Ah' as Shielder heard his own voice. He cringed again, but stiffened abruptly as he felt the King's hand on his back, making circling motions.

"Calm down, Galahad. Breathe." She spoke comfortingly, and Shielder felt himself relax under her touch. She continued to minister him, and he followed her instructions, actually calming down. After what felt like hours, Shielder was sitting on the floor, his King's forehead against his own, kneeling to have a semblance of height.

Shielder sighed, steeling himself and spoke.

"My thanks, Milord. This actually… helped."

She smiled lopsidedly at him. "Be happy that you did not need to figure it out yourself how to deal with it." She muttered, "Heaven knows I had to."

There was silence as Shielder regarded her words, his Master apparently doing the same. When would the King have undergone such a gender change —

Ah. "…your wedding night, Milord, to Gwen?"

She scowled. "Yes. That was the first time I had the honor of becoming acquainted with Merlin's Gender Changing Potion."

There was a surprised "The first?" from his Master, which about echoed Shielders own thoughts about the matter.

His king only sighed, frustrated.

"During most campaigns, the longer ones at least, Merlin would _'do me a favor'_ and turn me into a pseudo-male, so that the _'risk of being found out was closer to none'_. I am quite sure that he only continues doing it because he knew it grated on my nerves."

There was another silence, this time only filled with the implications the King had said.

"What I am trying to say with this, Galahad," she continued, "is that you are still yourself, no matter your appearance. And that you simply are the gender you wish to be."

His Master spoke up. "You are still Galahad of the Round Table, Servant Shielder of this war."

Shielder looked at them, gratitude in his voice as he answered. "My thanks, Milord, Master."

He stood up, still clinging to the mantle, before something occurred to him.

"May I know your names, mayhap?"

Because he couldn't go around calling his King 'Arthur' anymore, and calling them by titles in public would not bode well.

"The name's Shirou Emiya."

"Artoria." She was still smiling, and Shielder found himself fascinated by the beauty of it. If Guinevere could see her now, she would probably cry.

"… I have to say; whatever the conclusion of this War for the Grail, the one thing many of us probably wanted to see the most was you enjoying yourself."

"Hah-?" A precocious blush spread across her face, and both Shielder and Shirou smiled at that.

"I agree with Galahad."

"Y-you two!" At this point, she was covering her face with her hands, something shiny reflecting. Shielder continued.

"I am fairly certain that I can speak on your brothers behalf, as well as Bedivere's, father's and Guinevere's and many others, that seeing you live out your life to it's fullest - whatever circumstances had lead to it notwithstanding - is boon enough. And as such, let me be your Shield once again in this war, Lady Artoria."

Upon glancing at her hands again, Shielder added, "And I wish you a happy wedded life with Sir Shirou as well."

She buried her head even deeper, strands of hair sticking out everywhere. It was too good not to continue. "… and I hope that no Magus will be in the way this time."

He noted with glee that Shirou was also blushing.

* * *

 _This is... I don't even..._

 _So yeah, this happens if people want both Galahad and Mashu xD I combine them into one being! (pleasedon'tkillmeI'msorry)_

 _Ignoring the fact that this might not be possible by Nasuverse Standards, soo... the Wizard Marshall did it_

 _Ahem... isn't it funny how I took much, much longer to post the previous chapter? Yes? No? No, I know -.- I have vacation right n_ _ow, which equals free time and I didn't have any internet since the last chapter of LoGA... so here it is, another chapter!_

 _On the plus side, I'm drawing a cover for this which should be done by the end of the next month (drawing designs for the knights is a pain, because I also need armor, even if the cover only features their heads xD I'll probably submit the designs on Deviant, only to have the newest Chapter of Grand Order ruin it with their official designs xD Oh well...)_

 _I'm ranting... Anyways, Review Time:_

dark-feel: _Nope. I can't imagine her good at all, so nope._

Telron: _Shirou is the plaything of the world, apparently. Or of the Knights. Maybe both xD (And thank you ^^)_

Atelos _: I like Artoria more, personally. Arturia is Lily and Altria is Alter, so that I can differentiate between the tree. And I'm happy that you like them_

A Passing Anon (Guest)/CG-3m1y4: _*smiles sweetly and innocently*_

Dragonjek _: Well, you might be on to something... *whistles*_

OBSERVER01 _: Mordred and Percival tag-teaming Shirou? Genius. Simply genius xD_

talesfanjmf: _Thank you very much ^^_

: _hmm... can't help with that, sorry. I'm unable to foresee what my future self would do, though I can see your point_

knightoblivion _: Then my mission is accomplished! No, really; I'm glad that you feel like that, makes me smile when my reviewers smile! A perfect symbiosis_

Guest _: I have to admit, the idea is appealing. Especially since you packed them with stones, so I don't have to search some up! Hm..._

DrewB1442 _: The sad thing is that I didn't even hear about him before xD Your comment actually made me look him (and other potential knights) up. I'm not sure if I'll include him, but there is potential there ;)_

Vhosek _: Yay! And poor 'Queen' Shirou indeed. I feel as if Saber'd never let him live it down xD_

XarksTheHunter _: Hm, now that you mention it... well, I'm glad you liked it!_

shadowslayer2015 _: probably will do. As a grand finish to the series ^^_


	9. Obsidian

Servant Assassin materialized out of the summoning circle, briefly wondering how he managed to land himself in such a situation. His works mostly were clean-ups, or larger scale disasters.

As far as he could tell, this was none such thing.

Well, it was a welcome deviation from his usual jobs, so he didn't complain.

Materialization complete, he turned his attention to his Master.  
…Masters? There were two presences in the room. They also felt kind of familiar —

" _O-otousan_!"

"Kiritsugu- !"

He stared into the surprised faces of his son and former Servant.

"Shirou…"

There was a surprised sound coming from Assassins throat as the redhead hugged him - Assassin staggering backwards by the force of said hug - and he had to wonder how his adopted son recognized him.

After all, his hair was white and his skin was tanned, and he wore something completely different than what he'd normally wear. A byproduct of using his magecraft over the years.

Shirou took his hands in his own, standing a feet away, giving Assassin enough room to breathe.

"I can't believe it! You're a Heroic Spirit! You're here! _Alive_! _Here_! Wait till Ilya hears about this-"

" _Ilya_?!" It was not entirely fair, Assassin mused, that his thoughts latched onto his daughter, even though Shirou deserved the attention. But his daughter, alive…

"Ilyasviel is currently away," Sabers voice filtered through, and Assassin noted duly that she wore a blue skirt of all things considered, "but she will arrive in a few days."

Assassin blinked. "I see… So she's alive…"

"Mhm," Shirou spoke up again, "we met during the fifth Grail War, where she tried to ah …dispatch me with Berserker. But!" He smiled, slightly strained. "Everything's fine now! We cleared a little misunderstanding on your part, and we're good. She even was the flower girl, so there's that."

"I see…" He really did.

But it also made it clear that this Shirou was not the Shirou he raised. Assassin had experienced his life as 'Kiritsugu Emiya' more times than once.  
The very first time, the time he made the contract with the world, he had not found Shirou, but instead tried to follow his twisted path of 'hero' further.

After that time, Assassin found himself repeating his life in different 'Groundhog Day Loops', where some aspects of his life were different — always sent out by Alaya to redo some anomaly, or by a sheer whim of the Will of Humanity.

More often than not, he regained his 'Memories' of adopting Shirou when he took the place of that world's self. Other times, he straight up adopted him after the fire.

Well, nonetheless he considered Shirou to be his son, so there was no real difference and—

Wait…

"Did you say 'Flower Girl'?"

Silence. Utter silence.

Shirou took a step back, smiling slightly, in a fashion that spelled _'Imsorrynotreallybutstillforgivemeyoullthinkthiswasprobablystupidbutidontsodontkillme'_

…yes, he got quite good at reading his children.

So while his son was silently pleading Assassin not to be angry, he took a step back, analyzing the situation.  
Flower girl. Meant wedding. Meant Shirou married (and he was astonished that he wasn't present for said marriage).

The question was to whom?

No, Assassin mused, that question was clear, as the bride — and his daughter in law — was standing a few feet away.

And he knew all at once that he won't be on a the woman's good side. At all.

"…" He looked directly at Saber.

"…" She looked back.

"…" Shirou stared at them, sighing, after which he muttered _'Not again.'_

"Could you two please get along?"

Two pairs of eyes glanced at the red haired magus. Assassin noted that there were strands of white in there, as well.

And as he looked at his son, Assassin thought that they really could try, for Shirou.

He was about to voice his thoughts, but Saber interrupted him.

"…there are still many things that I cannot and will not forgive you for, such as forcing Lancer to kill himself, or going after the other Masters like an, well, Assassin."

He snorted at that; had she not noticed his class?

"But-" her voice turned surprisingly softer, "-you used Avalon —which I, mind you, did not know you or Iri possessed — to save Shirou's life, for which I cannot express my gratitude. I have also learned from Ilya and Shirou; especially Shirou, what kind of a man you were after you took care of him."

Assassin blinked, surprised. Was this going into the direction he thought this was going?

"As such, I believe that we should put our… differences aside. Or at least try to." She grimaced at the end, the subject clearly uncomfortable for her.

Well, his turn.  
"I knew from the beginning of our war that we would probably be incompatible, since, as you said, an Assassin and a Knight don't work well, but if there was one thing I could agree upon, it would be that saving Shirou was the most fortunate that could have happened after the War." There was a dry chuckle, and he could practicably feel how uncomfortable his son was with the turn of topic. "So I guess we could agree to a …ceasefire, if you would so kindly inform me how it is _possible_ ," his voice turned sharper, all good humor gone, " _that a Servant is around without any established Grail to support them_. Because I doubt that any Tantric Ritual in the world would be able to sustain a Saber class."

He noted with a certain satisfaction that they turned red. That was revenge for not introducing him to his daughter in law formally.

Shirou spoke again, "Saber technically isn't a Servant anymore, but I'm sure Tohsaka could explain it better. "

Tohsaka? So Shirou worked together with the Second Owner?

…That was unimportant for now, Assassin decided. The more important question was the streak of white in Shirous hair, which reminded him uncannily of his own.

"Oh, that?" Shirou grimaced, "The same thing that happened to you apparently, old man, only at an earlier stage."

He grumbled, "I'm starting to look like Archer."

Kiritsugu frowned. "I doubt that your magic warrants something like that."

Both former Servant-now daughter in law and adopted son blinked. "I have a Reality Marble filled with Swords."

"Such things like common logic do not apply."

Assassin blinked, taken aback. "Reality Marble?!" His son had a Reality Marble? That rare magic whose users could be counted on hand?

He swallowed. If some mage was listening in, Shirou would be on the chopping block of the Association sooner than Assassin could say 'Time Alter.'

Time to steer the conversation away.

Assassin turned his 'dad-mode' on, throwing an arm around Saber and Shirou respectively.

Who stared at him, confused - and in Saber's case - wary.

"Anyways, Saber," Assassin shot his son a wry smile, "did you hear about that one time when Shirou was seven and saw that magical girl show? Prisma Miyu or something."

And as Saber raised her eyebrow in a silent 'go on' way, Assassin felt Shirous dread rise by the seconds. He grinned.

"Well, you see—"

"OLD MAN!"

* * *

 _A Little Extra for Fathers Day! 7thManiac pointed out to me that it was coming up in America, so I simply had to do this little extra :D Don't worry, if everything works, I should have the next knight (and the cover) up at the end of the month!_

 _Onto the Reviews!_

Telron: _Totally. It rivals that of Lancer xD_

Zanji of clan okami: _Had planned that one all the way back in chapter 1. Though, I had less knights than I have now, as well, so it very surely will take a while until I'm finished. But I will never abandon this story, you shall have my word! Even if it takes me another year or two (or ten) to finish it!_

CG-3m1y4 _: That... is impossibly funny to imagine xD As for the second part... uh my track record in multi-chaptered stories is kinda... bad (*cough* Fate Who *cough*) (can I write it like that? Well, you get what I mean, I think xD) So I don't think that I'd manage to actually write it. I already have like five beginnings lying around in my documents and I always either forget about them, loose interest, or start something new... I'm a terrible author -.- So I'm sticking to One-Shots and fics in the style of LoGA or Gemstones xD_

Deer-Shifter: _Yup. Cheers to the fools xD_

idea. getthe: _First, I have no clue why, but your name somehow always dissapears. Sorry bout that. Second: it never even crossed my mind xD Poor Galahad_

AlphaXH: _I believe you are right. But no picture is able to capture the surprise/astonishment/embarassment/whatever expression on his face, I''m afraid c:_

Vhosek: _Well, this is kinda answer-y to your reply. Only, without Galahad (or, it is the answer if you meant summoning him in a snippet_ without _Galahad xD)_

OBSERVER01: _And the gown. And make-up. And hair extensions. And high heels xD_

Dragonjek: _True. Which is very fortunate for more outlandish fics. 'There are dinosaurs in the Thames?!' → 'The Wizard Marshall did it.'_

Rikudou no Shinju: _Well, not anymore. He'd probably feel incredibly awkward, though xD_

ADude: _Aww, thanks ^^_

E.R Man (Guest): _I don't think that I'd write EMIYA; the other one on the other hand... (points up at fic) Also, I'm quite aware on the stand of her virginity. I actually meant that the wedding night was simply the first one of many times Merlin would change her gender. Either on a whim or for a logical reason. As I see it – while Merlin did intend for Artoria and Gwen to conceive an heir, they never did anything, the situation being to awkward. … and well, then Mordred happened, and that's it._

sheikhrajela _: I doubt that I'd do that. I did read through it, and it was good, but no; I really doubt that I'd do that. Sorry._

 _Hmm... as always, read and review, as it brightens my day and suggest a_ stone _for sir Tristan! Or Ector! Or Bors! Or Agravain!_

 _Till next time!_


	10. Hawkeye

The light flickered as the summoning circle glowed; the shape of the summoned Servant taking form.

There was another flicker, and the Servant took on the shape of a man, dressed in garments of leather as well as armor tinted blue. Noteworthy was also the quiver he carried, identifying him of the Archer Class.

There was a calm silence, as both parties composed themselves.

Archer took a deep breath, sighing once, before he righted himself.

"I am Servant Archer. Upon your summoning, I have come forth, Master."

After a short pause, he nodded in the direction of the petite blonde, "Mistress."

"Likewise, Archer." His Master gave a nod of acknowledgement, the girl following suit.

She seemed rather tense, Archer mused. His musings were cut short however, by the introduction of his Master.

"My name is Emiya Shirou; its a pleasure meeting you, and I hope that we'll be able to work together."

Archer raised an eyebrow at the wording of his Master - Mister Emiya - but took his outstretched hand nonetheless.

He had a firm grip, at the very least. It seemed that his Master was not some incompetent magus and actually had a backbone.

Archer also noted the calluses on it, not unlike his own.

He raised his eyebrow.

Turning to the other occupant of the room, he spoke.

"… And who might you be, fair lady?"

There was a short, tense second of silence, until she answered, her voice wavering.

"…you may call me Saber."

He blinked. _A Servant…? No, she was not. Perhaps a pet name or the likes?_ "Excuse me my inquiry, but that is the name of one of the participating classes; if I might ask you for your actual name? I would not wish for a situation to arise where you might be put in danger, which would undoubtedly occur with such a name."

Another second of silence, at which she shot his Master an indefinable look, before answering; dejectedly, almost.

"Artoria…" there was a second of pause, again (and Archer started to wonder if she might be under shock or denial, with how little she spoke until now) after which she added - whilst sporting a slight blush - "…Emiya."

Archer smiled a soft smile. It seemed that his Masters were wed. And by the affection clearly spoken in those words, either freshly or still very much in love.

It reminded him of his own wife, somewhat.

"My blessings."

He watched her blush again, seemingly lost in thoughts; so his attention turned to his Master.  
And to his former train of thoughts.

"You practice archery yourself, do you not?"

There was a spark of surprise in those golden-brown eyes. "Yes."

A simple answer; just as Archer liked. "How come a magus would practice something as _'barbaric'_?" There was a silent sneer to the last words, Archer thinking back to his encounters with Morgan or the likes.

Shirou snorted. "I excelled at archery before I did at magecraft; I learned from quite a young age." he smirked, "I also know quite some swordsmanship, Sir Knight."

Ah. The way he worded those words, there was no mistaking it: they knew who he was.

Archer gave a humored sigh. "A shame. I would've liked to introduce myself grandly."

Shirou shrugged. "Not everything's fair in life, would you not agree, _Sir Tristan_?"

The way Shirou spoke Archers name sent shivers down his spine, the lady muttering something under her breath.

"…I beg you pardon, Master?"

"'The King does not understand human emotions'."

Archer paled. How…?

Golden eyes locked his gaze, flashing dangerously. "Has it ever occurred to one of you that there was more to it? Has it ever crossed your mind to try to actually see the _King's point of view_ once?" his voice turned into a whisper, "has it ever occurred to you to understand the _Kings_ -"

"Shirou."

A soft hand was placed onto his arm, and he relented, releasing Archer from his bonds.

Understanding the view from Arthur's side…?

His voice croaked. "How do you-?"

Lady Artoria turned to him, her eyes flaring with emotion. "Tristan."

That one word. That single word broke the spell.

Archer stared in shock at the blonde.  
"K-king Arthur?!"

She smiled a sad smile.

"How— what?!" Archers mind slowed to a halt.

It was true that he said that Arthur did not understand the emotions of the people, but!

 _But_!

"A woman?!" That was simply absurd on so many levels Archer got a headache thinking about it.

King Arthur, the King of Knights; a paragon of chivalry, a beacon of stability - a man who was such a perfect king that he ceased to be a human being in the eyes of many.

A man Archer had looked up to, fought beside, and left at last because he could not agree with him anymore.

"…was a _wo_ man." He looked blankly at the slightly worried looking, mostly sad looking face.

And while he looked at her - _her_ face, he glanced at his Master again, who had a stony gaze.

Now the comment of 'I hope' also made much more sense.

Archer swallowed thickly, glancing at the …King. "You always were a w-woman?"

She sighed and massaged her forehead in a painfully familiar gesture.

"Yes. Britain needed a ruler to stabilize the country, but no person worth their time would have accepted a woman as king. Thusly, I became king by hiding my gender."

"But that's-" _Absurd_. _Impossible_. _It completely breaks away from reality_. How could one go and hide their gender for a lifetime? That—

Archer gave a shaky laugh. "I truly never considered- I never would've though… That - it-"

He never would have considered Arthur to be…

A whisper, "No wonder Master Emiya said that we never understood you… How could we-?"

He inhaled once, closed his eyes and composed himself.

Exhaling, his gaze met that of his king.  
"I truly never considered your objectives or actions for your, well, actions. Not many of us did, it seems."

She smiled softly.

"We hid behind your rule and left you at once when it turned out not to be how we imagined it."

A shaky sigh. "I even said those words…"

Still, even if Archer regretted saying that she was no human — for how could he see, truly see her view, if not only rank stood between them - and thus, responsibility - but the matter of her gender as well - which must have been hard to conceal — he still did not fully accept her choices.

There could have been better ones, with less sacrifices-!

She must have noticed his discomfort, as she shook her head slowly, that sad smile still present. "I forgive you, Tristan, as I understand your reasoning. And I also wish to apologize for not trusting you with the truth."

"Do _not_ apologize." The words were more venomous than Archer intended, and he stopped himself, before elaborating in a much calmer tone. "You… you always were just and would forgive us, but at the same time were unrelenting and cold to most. It drove many knights mad. I… it almost was as if you wished for closeness, but would never allow anyone near you."

He sighed again. "In hindsight, if I would have kept my mouth shut on some …matters, maybe you would have trusted me more."

He smiled slightly; it was a strained thing. "My view on women and their role in-," he searched for the right word, "-the society of our times might not have been too encouraging."

She grinned slightly, despite herself. "I'd say. It truly filled my heart with rainbows and butterflies."

"Sarcasm does not suit you, Milady."

She raised her eyebrow. "Who said I was sarcastic?"

Still, the tension was broken, somewhat, and his Master choose to become part of their discussion once again, changing the subject.

"Saber, you really aren't good at this whole 'joking' thing. Anyways-" His gaze turned to Archer, clearly conveying the thoughts of _'We'll talk later'_. "How about a small tournament? I'd like to find out how good you are, _Archer_."

Archer blinked, understanding the silent warning.

Even if his King forgave him - or was at least open to the idea of mending what was broken - her husband did not.

…the thought was still strange, though.

At last, a mischievous smirk crossed his features. "Gladly. A game in favor of Lady Emiya?"

In hindsight Archer would admit that it might have been to soon to tease them, but the rare blush that spread across his- no, the former King's and his Master's face was worth it.

Definitely.

* * *

 _Look! She actually managed to keep her word and update! Yeah, I did- but the cover's still not finished. There's still things missing. XD_

 _(Puny Gemstone is Puny)_

 _And I am happy that so many liked the Kerry chapter, so do not worry, for all of those who wished for our bubbly homunculus, she **will** be featured as well!_

 _And now, Review time:_

Vhosek: _I don't think that I'll let them summon Archer, if I would,only after I'm through with the knights ^^_

Polar Wolfstar _: Hmm... it seems that quite a lot actually want me to write Morgan... I don't really know about that. But it definitely would be interesting._

Dragonjek: _MHX? Hilarity ensues xD Maybe I'll actually write Alter and Lily, but I'm not too sure yet_

Darth Vicious: _Brave Sir Robin from Monty Python? I sincerely doubt it. As an Omake maybe XD_

OBSERVER01: _Blackmail, my dear friend. The art of blackmail is truly vicious; it has brought even the greatest heroes to their knees!_

Evanemelga: _Be my guest :) as long as I'm PMed about it, I'll allow others to continue them ^^_

SilverWhiteDragon: _That was the reaction I was hoping to create ;D Also, yup, the irony is not lost (well, maybe to Kerry)_

CG-3m1y4: _Ah, I wasn't sure anymore, so I went wit Otou-san. Shout-Out to Prillya. I couldn't resist xD Though, the Energy Corona is new to me._

 _I doubt that I'll include Robin Hood(s), but thanks for the Stones_

idea. getthe: _Alright then; though I didn't catch the reference, since I don't watch Gintama. I also was aware of the conditions of Kerry's and Saber's animosity, but the part with the Innate Time Control is new to me. Always good to learn new things xD_

DrewB1442: _Pearl sounds good, considering I don't have anything for him yet. The second, I dunno. Probably also, if I don't find anything better_

E.R Man (Guest): _I understand, and I know the feeling quite well. And I'm happy that I didn't dissapoint, and that you liked his 'Father Mode' xD_

 _Iri is surely a part of it, but I don't know about Diarmuid. I actually already broke my formula of 'only knights' with Kerry (and soon Iri) so maybe._

 _I'm happy that you liked it, and hope that you'll like the next ones too ^^_

Guest _: Well, considering that the concept of this is 'Shirou and Saber summon the Knights' I won't let them summon others that they – like you said – don't know, so sorry._

ADdude: _Thank you :)_

HikariNoTenshi-San: _*cackles evilly with thunder in the backgroung* Thank you_

MBenz4286: _I'll use the stone, thanks :)_

marduk-report: _Then he and I have accomplished our goals! XD_

Telron _: The irony is delicious xD_

 _7thManiac: I think them being in-laws without anything as distracting as a Grail War would be disastrous xD_

Delca: _Since you were the one who told me to be careful, I hope I did him justice. On Agravain: I actually have him headcannon-ed as a spy who in the end switched sides and only revealed the affair because he honestly thought it was the good thing to do. Which it wasn't, so yeah. He seems to have a Lancer's luck in that regard xD_

 _And do not worry, for Ector shall be a part of it too, as well as Merlin, once I bypassed the whole 'not dead' thing!_

Noah Thomson _: I'm happy that you like it, thank you! Lily and Alter will probably be featured. Maybe at the same time. Maybe in the same relationship like in Other Sabers *smiles Tohsaka-Rin-style :D_

AlphaXH: _I doubt that I'll include her_

 _Also,_ **E.R Man (Guest)** _is my **100** **th** **reviewer!** I can barely believe it! As a 'special-100th-Reviewer-celebration' you can choose one Servant (that either of them knows, of course) and I'll write a chapter about them to the best of my abilities! :D_

 _And remember, Iri will already be written :)_

 _Till next chapter! And as always, read, review and suggest a gemstone for Ector, Agravain or Merlin_


	11. Diamond

The summoning circle blinked brightly as the white clad Servant emerged.

Taking a short second to smooth out the edge of the dress, she tried to think what she was doing, before-

"I am Servant Saber, a pleasure meeting you, Master."

She blinked. What were those words she had just spoken?

Information filtered through her brain, and she blinked in surprise.

 _Holy Grail War?_  
 _Masters? Servants?_  
 _Magi?_

"…I see…" She muttered, glancing up at the person -people- she addressed as Master.

"…I was summoned as a _'Servant'_ to fight in this _'Holy Grail War'_ with my ' _Master'_ "

Another short pause. "I better hope this isn't another play from Merlin. I've decidedly had enough of them."

"I would agree, though I believe that Merlin might not be at fault, for once."

Saber's eyes widened as she glanced at the woman before her.

Mirror Image.

That was her first thought. The woman looked exactly like herself, only wearing a battle gown of a different color than her own-

…dress?

Master and Mirror Image completely forgotten, Saber glanced down at her own clothing — actually taking time to look at it — and frowned.

"This… is _not_ what I'd normally wear, admittedly."

It was much too elegant, for one. And much too frilly and feminine (though, if she were to admit it, she liked it, somehow). Normally she'd wear something that would conceal her gender more than this… dress.

"I agree again, it is not."

Saber - and when did she start thinking about herself as Saber anyway? - looked up again, coming face to face with her Mirror Image. Her hand went to her sword, thankful that it was still there.

"Who are you?"

There was a silent snort to the side, and she glanced at the man - _her Master_.

"I am Saber."

Saber blinked. What? "Impossible, I am Saber."

'Saber' glanced at her sword, smiling wistfully. Saber narrowed her eyes, noting that the lookalike has not drawn any weapon yet.

"Caliburn, the sword that chooses. How long has it been that I laid eyes on it?"

"Wha?"

Her weapon was indeed Caliburn. A Caliburn that was vibrating softly, almost happily.

She glanced at the woman in front of her, her eyes widening. "Merlin did say that there are many impossible things in the world. This occurrence seems to be one of them."

Her lookalike and her Master - who is now standing next to her - smiled. Saber continued her thought. "You are me. Somehow."

'Saber' smiled. "Indeed. Even if we were aiming for a different Servant."

Then she frowned. "Though I cannot for my life recall anything of the sort happening."

Her frown deepened, and she let out a soft growl. "I retract my earlier statement. This is the work of the Flower Magus, all right."

Saber flinched back. This other her was scary. What could have Merlin done to earn her ire?

Then something dawned. "You are me from the future, right?"

'Saber' nodded.

"Then can you tell me what happened? To Ector, Kay or-"

" _No_."

Her gaze was solemn. "It would do you no good to gain knowledge of the future."

"Ah, I see."

She would trust in the judgement of herself.

Her gaze turning to her Master, something on her mind, as she frowned.

Something was missing.

Saber glanced between the tree of them. "…How is Master going to keep us apart, if both of us are 'Saber'?"

Her Master grinned. "Firstly, it's Shirou Emiya. Secondly, we'll call you Saber Lily."

"Oh?" 'Saber' looked at the newly christened Shirou -though, Saber noted, they knew each other obviously.

Admittedly, she wasn't too fond of the nickname either. She was about to object, when her counterpart spoke up. "I believe it suits her. How did you come up with it?"

Wait, what?

Shirou explained jovially. "Her dress reminds me of the flower, so I thought it suited."

"…" Saber, or rather Lily now, tried to suppress her twitching eye.

She wasn't really that fond of the flower, so why would her older self say yes?

She shot her a questioning glance, which was answered with a small smile. "It is the favourite flower of Guinevere."

"… King Leodegrance's daughter?"

"Do you know any other Guinevere?"

"…well, no." Lily thought for a second, before she relented. "Fine, I'll go by Lily then."

Her gaze turned from her future self to Shirou. "Who are you really, and how do you know me?"

He blinked, muttering something about _'bossy women in his life'_ , to which Saber elbowed him, before he reintroduced himself. "As I said before, my name is Shirou Emiya. I'm a third rate Magus with an affinity for swords. As for how I know you," he glanced at her future self, who was watching the exchange, smiling softly.

"You -or rather, Saber here- was summoned by my old man into the fourth Grail War. Circumstances later, I summoned her into the fifth, after which she stayed due to even more… circumstances."

He smiled sheepishly at her, and Lily looked back, nonplussed. "These 'circumstances' have obviously _nothing_ to do with this weird summoning, right? Or the whole future knowledge?"

"No, _of course_ not." His grin was infectious, however, and Lily found herself drawn to it.

She grinned back, Caliburn humming softly.

"How were we able to summon you, anyhow?"

Saber asked a very good question. One Lily didn't have the answer to, unfortunately.

From the knowledge gained through the Grail or whatever, she knew that one had to be a Heroic Spirit or a Counter Guardian to be summoned - as well as dead.

And Lily was sure that she was very much alive still, when she went to bed.

Still, recounting the tale might give some insight to her summon -and the dress.

"Bedivere, Kay and I were going over a map of the forests surrounding our current camp. It was said that a friendly spirit lived there, so we were thinking about crossing it, that we may gain advantage over the invading forces."

Lily grimaced at the memory, just as Saber nodded her head. "I remember that. I can guarantee that the plan will come into fruition."

 _?_

What happened to not telling about the future? Shaking her head lightly, Lily continued.

"After that, there was a commotion outside -it turned out that one of the soldiers had his birthday- and there was a small feast."

There was a short silence.

"I had too much a drink, I believe, and before I went to bed, Merlin handed me something that would ease my growing headache - the growing …hangover, isn't it?"

Lily could see the cogs turning in her older self's head as she continued. "That was the last thing happening before I fell asleep and woke up here."

Shirou looked contemplative, glancing between herself and her older self.

"Saber…?"

Her voice was but a growl.  
 _That did_ not _happen to_ her _._

" _Merlin_!"

* * *

 _This came out a little later than I would've liked, but, well... Pokemon Go happened (and final school week, but that is secondary :'D)._

 _And I've kinda-sorta waited for the Camelot chapter release, too... without actually playing the game or understanding what happens..._

 _I have absolutely no other excuse other than that. So, sorry. But! Bors should be out in two weeks top._

 _And I feel that I'll never finish the cover..._

 _Anyhow, this was the special Chapter for E.R Man! I thought that teasing would've been fun, but then it struck me how strange it was that Lily is the 'naive, innocent' version of Saber, who still has to mature – considering that she should be dead if she was summoning material, meaning she shouldn't be able to 'mature'. So it revolved around that, rather than the teasing she and Saber will, without a doubt, get._

 _Little Sister Lily yay! Also, confusion over the usage of 'Saber'_

 _Ahem, the reviews:_

MBenz4268 _: Thank you :)_

Polar Wolfstar (Guest): _Thanky you very much for all of the stones; it eases my search-time considerably xD_

Euridice II of Macedon: _I'm happy that you're following this despite the pairing not being to your liking. I won't lie, this review made me smile like a little girl at Christmas. I'll definitely include Morgan, since so many are asking for her, and the Lady of the Lake (Vivianne). Dunno about Nimue and Morgause. And thanks for the Gemstones!_

marduk-report: _Don't worry, friend, I didn't know either at the beginning xD I agree with her portrayal, though. The sad thing is that by now, every time I read some novel about King Arthur, I'm saying 'but he's a girl!' because I got so used to it xD Also, Bedivere. Bedivere, my favorite knight, you deserve so much more love 3_

Deer-Shifter: _Huh, you learn something new every day. I didn't know that tidbit about the love potion. I'm happy that my portrayal of him was alright, I kinda winged it xD. Their partnership would've been rocky at the beginning, to say the least._

OBSERVER01: _All tree of them will be summoned, don't worry :D_

HikariNoTenshiSan: _That... that sounds beautiful xD Men stay at home and cook and clean, whilst the woman goes about knightly (or faeryishly?) things ;D_

idea. getthe: _I'll admit that I didn't even think abut that. The idea is funny as hell ^^_

 _Selias: Noted. Opal is already taken by Iri, though_

CG-3m1y4: _As of now, you can imagine him, I suppose? I did think he had brown hair in a ponytail, admittedly, but FGO kinda went with something else... now I'll have to redraw him on the cover, ugh._

 _I doubt that I'd do Ilya and Miyu (maybe as an April joke?) Ector will be summoned, but I still have to decide which class, and I think I'll really stick with Merlinite and Aquamarine, though Agravain's personality is a bit different in my HC. And lastly, I try to stay as closely as I can to my summary as possible. And you're right MHX deserves more attention! :)_

 _Guest: She'll be featured_

YuukiAsuna-Chan: _Thanks_

E.R Man (Guest): _I'm glad you liked his characterization xD it kind of 'came with the flow of the chapter'. Dunno bout the winner. I'd say it's a draw. I used Lily, but Alter will be around sometime as well. Can't have one side without the other, after all xD_

 _I admit, I thought Tristan was a woman at first, and my thoughts went: 'Nooooo :C'_

 _Thankfully, He Is A Man. Also, I am a firm believer that most of the main knights let their hair grow long because of Saber's own long hair._ Totally _. Because they were so fond of their pretty king xD_

Vhosek _: Cuteness Overload: Over 9000! Ahem, Rider really doesn't fit into this, sadly._

 _j6unlimited: Already in my 'To-write' list :D_

Guest 2: _Reading this review brought a smile to my face, so thank you ^^_

BukkakeNoJutsu _: Thank you very much!_

I'll admit that when I started this Fic, I never thought it would get this popular! As of this writing, Gemstones has _234 Favorites, 239 Followers, is part of 2 Communities, has 132 Reviews and 28,847 Views!_ I thank you all very much, because you make me a very happy, idiotically-grinning person! So a big Shout-out to all of you who contributed to the above numbers!

Thank You! And till next Chapter!


	12. Pearl

The room was coated in a brilliant light as the summoning circle flared to life, the ambient prana dancing like fireflies in the air.

Some of that prana turned thicker; a column in the middle if the circle. The whirlwind ceased, as the prana turned more solid, and a breath later, a Servant was standing in the room, back straight and attentive.

He was clad in armor, a spear at his side, announcing him as a Servant of the lance to all who were present.

Bowing formally, he introduced himself, "My Master, upon your summoning, I have come forth. I am the Servant Lancer."

He waited patiently, never looking up, until a strangely familiar voice called for him to raise.

Thus he did, coming face-to-face with a red haired man and a blonde woman.  
The blonde was smiling at him in a way that left him stunned, and Lancer had to forcefully turn his gaze away from her.

A second passed.

"…beg me pardon, but which one of you is my Master?"

"That would be me," the man answered. A smile graced his lips as he continued, "my name is Emiya Shirou; it will be a pleasure working together, sir Knight."

Lancer raised his eyebrow at the blatant wording. This magus apparently researched whom he wished to summon, no artifact notwithstanding.

That was a welcome surprise. "I see. I'm surprised that you know of me, considering the feats of my brothers-in-arms and their popularity surpasses my own."

The familiar blonde snorted disdainfully.  
"You sell yourself too short, Bors."

Ah, they truly knew who he was.

She continued, her voice laced with something sounding like fondness, "even if many modern tellings leave out the third member of the search. Still; all knights were important, and none shall be forgotten."

Lancer raised an eyebrow. "I thank you, Milady, but I give credit where credit is due: Galahad was the one to obtain the Grail, with Percival dying a heroes death. I merely sent word of it to our King."

And he was one of the few surviving the mad search, with his companions _gone_ —

Shirou was grinning at him, Lancer noted and wondered why. Had he said something stupid?

"And yet, if you had not returned, I would never have gotten word of your accomplishments, no? I probably would have sent more knights after a quest that was fulfilled."

Lancer looked surprised at the blonde, who had something resembling a grin -halfway between guilty and haughty, as if she had won the argument- and he wondered at her personalisation of the King's role.

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "May I be frank with you, Milady?"

She nodded, so he continued, "might you be, perhaps, _King Arthur_?"

Her grin turned into a soft smile, and a small laugh escaped her. "I am, quite the observation." it turned even softer, "It is good to see a familiar face, Bors."

He smiled himself, somehow not at all surprised that King Arthur was a girl. There was always something effeminate about their ruler, as ruthless as he might be in battle.

"Likewise, lord King." after a short second of contemplation —if it should be Queen instead— he left it as it is. The King will always be a King, no matter her gender.

Lancer turned his gaze to his Master, who was silently waiting at the sidelines, a fond smile gracing his lips. "…"

He turned his gaze back at his King, who smiled back.

Finally he asked, "You seem to know each other?" his gaze narrowed slightly, grip strengthening, "how is it that the King is so at ease around you, if it took us immense feats to even gain her trust?"

There was a short second where they registered his words and—

The next minute, Lancer vowed, would be forever remembered by him.

His King's face turned the shade of a tomato, and her hands crept up to cover her face, slowly. It was such a surreal occurrence that he had to take a step back, blinking.

His Master - Shirou - sighed good naturedly, turning to him.

"…you have to excuse her. The whole 'showing emotions' is still being worked on."

Sure enough, she glared at him, and Lancer had to smile. The amount of positive emotions she displayed was already in a greater range than what he had ever seen.

With a shrug, he dematerialized his spear and the heavier parts of his armor. "Whatever the case, I'm happy for you, Milord."

She was obviously enjoying the Modern Age, as she was no Servant- and who was he to deny his King the right at everyday life? Especially after she offered him such, after his return -heart and spirit both broken by the 'death' of both his blood-brothers for the search of a cup he himself never believed in.

Biting down the bitter taste in his mouth, Lancer turned his attention outwards, barely enough to catch the end of the actual explanation.

"…we married. Bors, are you even listening? Bors-"

His brain stilled. At least, that was how Lancer felt. They were _married_?!

"Lucky bastard," he muttered, _did Shirou actually know how many of the normal soldiers or knights wished to be acknowledged by the King? To be called by name by him?_

(Or, how many of the common folk, man and woman alike, were in love with her?)

Shirou blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Lancer snapped out of his grumblings. "I said I'm happy for you."

The King raised an eyebrow. "What? No _'how dare you do that'_ , no _'I will kill Shirou in his sleep with a spoon'_ ," there was a clear 'hey' from his left, "no stupid comments?" she blinked, "…that is quite nice."

Lancer raised an eyebrow of his own, "why were you expecting something like that? You are your own person, you make your own decisions. What did you expect, that I ask him if his intentions were true? "

(He did glare pointedly at Shirou though. Better safe than sorry.)

"I…no, actually, you are completely right, Bors."

There was a short pause in which she glanced into Shirou's direction, before looking back at him and smiling. "Thank you."

* * *

 _...I am on the very last day of my self-imposed time limit, so it still counts as in-time, no? I actually was done two days ago, but then our internet was gone. But it's back, yay!_

 _(Never thought that it would be this hard without internet. It makes me rethink my life. On the upside, I made a wooden prop sword xD)_

 _(Also, I am getting more desperate by the chapter for a Variation of the first few paragraphs. Stupid summoning circle, grr)_

 _Well, I am a firm believer that Bors was the only sane knight between the core 12. I mean, Lancelot was prone to berserk outbursts, Mordred was plain crazy probably, Percival and Galahad were rather 'naive', Gawain did what Saber told him, without any doubt, Gareth was a Lancelot-fangirl, Gaheris I dunno, Kay was a sarcastic snark, Bedivere had a moral compass but did everything to see the King smile, Agravain was an assassin, Tristan was, well... Tristan; you get it. And until now, he's the only knight who didn't have any bias towards or against Saber, too, in this fic._

 _Well, review time:_

EternalKing _: I'm planning on doing him, so don't worry :D_

Vanishing Raptor _: Not likely. I'm only doing the Roundtable members. That I already did Kiritsugu and Lily was a stretch. So I'm holding off on any non-knight until I have at least the 'core 12' done – and in-between them is Ector, because I thought he was a main member until I read up on it. After they are done (and Merlin and Morgan) then maybe xD_

The Undying Will _: For Alter, see the review over you :) I'm happy that you like this, and I look forward to the next chapter of your own X-over, even if I don't review each chapter.(Reviewing with something other than 'I like it' is quite hard, as I found out xD)_

CG-3m1y4: _That they did xD Add FE: Fates to that, too. I actually wanted to write her like the Go one, but then the thought popped up, and before I saw it, I wrote it already. All bevear the Singularities ;) Agravain will be written, and, uh... Tristan is already written...? (I'm confused if you mean only Agravain, or a revised Tristan as well, because that's a no). As for Rhon, see second review._

XarksTheHunter _: Am reading it as it's being translated. Genius, it makes me wish we had an anime about it, imagine the glory! Agravain being loyal was actually my headcanon, and Lance-dad is so adorable. Being trust into fatherhood with a surprise child must be confusing him as heck xD_

OBSERVER01 _: And twice the headache for Shirou and Rin ^^_

Awesome Dude 94 _: Ah, but that would create a timey-wimey ball of epic proportions for them._

idea. getthe _: Meh, I like our trusty no-busty Saber more. And while the 4 is very nice, I prefer the second._

7thManiac _: Jup. From alternate, future selves trying to kill you, to psycho loli-sisters, to sentient mud and now another nondescript Grail War. Alternate form of Saber? Easy_

Vhosek _: Merlin will be summoned... somehow... once I figured out the whole 'not-dead' thing with a better explanation thant '_' did it._

Dragonjek _: Ah, but if he weren't, he wouldn't be our Merlin xD_

Delca _: Before or after Lily took over the kitchen? You're right, tho. I'm feeling for his wallet. Ector is next, actually._

RandomPudding _: Thank you very much :) I'm happy you like them, it fills my heart with warmth :)_

 _...as for the next chapter, I can't make any promises. We go on vacation on the 22th and I don't know if I'll have internet there. Expect the next in three-to-four weeks._

 _And as shameless self-advertising, check out Café of the Round, in which the Roundtable Knights work in a cafe. It's similar in premise to this, meaning it gives the knights a second chance to interact with each other. I'd be a very happy writer if you take a look at it xD_

 _Thank you, and till next Chapter!_


	13. Citrine

The room was illuminated by the glow of the summoning circle. Prana gathered around it and pulsed brightly as if alive, and Servant Rider emerged from it, stretching once in sheer bliss at the strange magic working through his corporeal form.

He felt a good twenty years younger than when he'd died - no aching muscles, no sore joints.

His trusty sword at his side, he turned his attention to the two people other than him (if he could be counted as a person) in the room.

A red-haired, grinning man who reminded Rider of Percival on first glance- or Tristan, before he left. He bore himself like an archer - and next to him a stunned blonde, eyes watery.

Rider blinked. She seemed very familiar, but how was that possible…? She surely _couldn't_ be—

"…Father…"

Ah. There were ever only two people to call him that, and out of those two only one spoke so with caution.

His daughter stood there, her whole body quivering from anticipation, as she uttered the word he told her that shouldn't cross her breath.

His heart swelled with emotion, and Rider took a step forward, opening his arms, and she hugged him like in those old, gone days of her youth, which were plagued by nightmares from which she'd seek solace in his embrace.

He felt his own eyes mist over without shame.

"…my dear little child…"

They stood like that for what felt like eternity, until she separated herself from him and smiled the most brightest smile that he'd ever seen blossom on her lips.

He smiled himself, and a low chuckle escaped his throat.

"…I swore to myself that I would live till the day I saw you shine like this. And while I might not be alive anymore, my wish has been granted it seems."

His tone was not bitter, however. His child, if not by blood, was well and alive, somehow standing before him with this red-haired Magus.

Said redhead smiled himself, and spoke good-naturedly. "Well, I have never heard truer words in my life. It's a pleasure meeting you, Sir Ector."

Rider raised his eyebrow as his Master bowed curtly.

"You have raised an extraordinary woman, for which I am grateful."

Artoria blushed faintly, and Rider looked at them, amused.

"I certainly know that, Master;" his tone was laced with fondness, "but while I know her, and know that you are my Master, I have yet to hear your name."

The redhead blinked. "Ah, I'm sorry. My name is Shirou Emiya; it'll be a pleasure working together with you, I hope."

"I see." Rider nodded his head slightly, before his gaze turned colder. "How exactly do you know my daughter?"

He may be old, but he was no fool. It was quite obvious that this Shirou and Artoria knew each other and were close. And while a part of him was happy, another -the overtly paternal side of him, who still saw her as the wee child Merlin gave him to care for- was wary of the man that stood next to his daughter. Even if he seemed largely nice and calm (or at least, calmer than other magi he's met).

He would defend her honor.

Shirou smiled more thinly, and Artoria's gentle look turned slightly forced as she glanced at Rider. "There was another Grail War, in which she was summoned as Saber. Due to circumstances too long and winded to explain, she remained in the present time."

Rider blinked. That was a logical (by magi standards, at least) explanation.

Suddenly his Master bowed again, much more formal than the first time. "I'll be blunt," he said, "I asked for your daughter's hand in marriage, and we married scant two weeks ago. I know hat this isn't exactly how it should be done, but I wanted to ask you for your blessings."

Artoria's eyes widened at the very sudden and abrupt reveal of something she probably wanted to explain to him calmly and very clearly state why exactly she would marry him, and Rider blinked at the abruptness.

"Shirou!" His daughter scolded his… son in law? and Rider notes that it was the first time she said anything since her heartfelt exclamation.

He turned to her, looking apologetic, and muttered something close to 'better now than create a misunderstanding,' but Rider barely paid attention to it.

He turned back to Shirou, still somewhat numb, and asked, "why exactly would you want my blessing?"

There was a short silence, in which he tried to sort trough the knowledge the Throne granted him, desperate to find anything about modern weddings.

"Well..." the redhead smiled softly at his daughter (who wisely choose to remain silent), "its usual for the father of the bride to accompany her to the aisle after he gave his blessings in some countries."

"…Yes, I understand. It would have been rather hard for me to do so, though." Rider was dead, after all. Then something occurred to him.

"Apparently your father could have done so as well, if I understood right."

"My old man is dead." The answer was delivered in a tone of voice that suggested it was said often. With a softer tone he continued, "I'm not even sure that he would've agreed anyhow."

Rider raised his eyebrow.

"So it would mean a lot to us- to Saber- if you could give us your blessings."

"I see. Artoria?"

He turned to his silent child, looking questioningly at her, and back at Shirou. He could understand the sentiment and was ready to give the blessing, but he had to make sure that she agreed.

She fidgeted somewhat —something he hadn't seen her do since Caliburn was broken— and glanced once at Shirou, before looking back at him.

"I love this man with all my being, father."

He nodded and turned back to said man.  
If his daughter said so, he would believe her; Artoria didn't give her heart away that easily and readily. If the boy answered as simple, Rider would make sure to show him how much _he_ cared for her, husband or not.

It was such a strange thought, that Artoria was the _wife_ this time round.

"I can't imagine my life without Artoria anymore - she is the sole reason why I'm alive today. She managed to put up with that thick skull of mine during the previous war. I know that I'm not the smartest person, or the wealthiest person around and I can't give her gold and silver, but-" he glanced at her, smiling, and his daughter smiled back, as did Rider, "- I hope that I can give her happiness, and a caring, loving family."

She blushed as his son in law turned around again, locking his eyes with Rider's.

Well, it seemed that they might get along, after all.

Rider felt his eyes water.

He gave them the blessing.

* * *

 _Sappy chapter is sappy xD_

 _Here is Sir Ector, the fatherly figure who contrasts with Kiritsugu in his parenting methods :D_

 _Hmm, I admit I always thought he was an actual member of the Round, but apparently not._

 _Let's see... Gaheris, Gareth, Agravain and Palamedes/Palimedes/however you write his name are still missing, as well as Merlin and Morgan, and the Lady of the Lake. And maybe one or two more, if I'm funny, and the missing Iri/Alter to Kerry/Lily._

 _Huh, so we're roughly halfway there, now? And I finally finished the cover art! Yes, I'm not too late with it!_

 _Hm~~ onto the Reviews:_

fangs of death: _The 'left hanging' was intentional, but I don't think I'll sequel them. Other authors can try their hand at it, as long as they PM me beforehand._

CG-3m1y4: _I'd never abandon it! I will finish it, even if it takes me the next 50 years! XD_

 _I don't think I'll revise Tristan, because I'm rather proud of that snip, even if his character is somewhat different. The cast thing was answered in my A/N, and as for Morgan... I have no idea how I want to portray her. On one side, she's clearly the bane of Artoria in fate, but on the other... I always keep imagining Merlin (Season 1) Morgan(a), who was one of my most favorite characters in the show, so... uh, yeah. She'll probably be the dead last of the Camelot cast._

idea. getthe: _Eh, no. He's the sane guy of his quests. I'd rather imagine him channeling his inner Kay at certain points xD_

XarksTheHunter _: I won't add him, but the points about the legend are interesting. Especially the whole Mordred and Gwen/Lance fiasco. I hope it'll be elaborated someday._

OBSERVER01 _: None of them will be summoned, though Nero would spell disaster xD_

Siegfried Heller: _She'll be around sometime, don't worry. And I'm happy that you like it!_

7thManiac: _Or his Birthday and Christmas at the same time xD I won't summon any more Saberfaces except Alter, cause she's staple if Lily is already written. Well, some VERY DEEP issues. If you want to read something with a happier Mordred, why not read Café of the Round? (… ignore my blatant self-advertisement, please. * Goes into corner of sadness*)_

Vhosek _: No, I thank_ you _for liking them :D_

WyrimTheFrostDragonSwordsman _: Noted. As always, thank you for the suggestions ^^_

King of Plot Bunnies: _Will you believe me that, even though I have been a Pokemon fan for ages, I didn't notice the coincidence until after you pointed it out? Shame on me c:_

X the Reaper _: Maybe, I don't know yet :)_

… _as an afterthought, am I the only one who would love to see a Fire Emblem-style RPG about Saber's backstory? It came to my mind when I compared Bedivere with Jakob and Frederick with Lancelot, and the concept simply wouldn't leave my mind. And Gunther being Ector and so on and so forth :3 (of course, the S-Supports would be part of it as well, with the added lesbian route for Arty/Gwen)_

 _Who else finds the idea interesting?_

 _Until next time!_


	14. Iolite

Out of the brightly-lit summoning circle, an imposing figure came forth.

The Servant was dressed in dark armor and wore a blue mantle draped over his shoulders, looking around grimly.

He was Servant Assassin. How fitting.

Clenching his hands, the silent Servant looked into the direction he could feel his Master being, not even once considering showing any decorum of companionship.  
He would only follow his Master if Assassin determines it to be worth his time and patience — trust was something that was to be given warily.

He was, after all, summoned in the least desirable class, as opposed to, say, Saber, for which he was also classified.

Assassin would actually be disappointed, in truth, if his Master were to trust him impeccably without a shred of doubt.

He looked the red haired young man over, only glancing dismissively at the blonde girl next to him.

Even if her presence reminded him of someone he followed in his life.

His Master had sharp, wary eyes, the color of molten gold. If Assassin didn't know it better, he thought he was standing before that good-for-nothing archer of His Majesties' army.

"…" His Master stared him in the eyes, only glancing for a moment at his companion, eyes steel. "Are you certain that he is trustworthy, Saber?"

There was, however, no hostility in the voice, only inquiry.

Well, it seemed that they knew his identity. Another point in his Masters favor.

Assassin choose not to speak, merely waiting for the scene to play out. He was grasped by morbid curiosity as to how they would treat him, considering he was a villain in the retelling of their legend.

Not that it mattered to him if he was a saint or the devil, anyhow. What mattered was the wellbeing of the country, not the wellbeing of the individual - and that such scheming witches like his mother never became the executive power.

"Yes." It was a simple answer from the girl, but that one word had Assassin stiffen in shock.

Whole body rigid, he forced his head to turn into the previously dismissed blonde's direction, actually _looking_ at her.

He was frozen as green eyes smiled at him, softly, and she continued.

"Agravain was always hardworking and did what was best for the country, of that I am sure."

Then a small frown marred her features, and Assassin wished nothing more than to wipe it off, but he remained unmoving, glued to her very words.

How he wished to hear her thoughts, now; because the dark knight could say with a surety that surprised even himself, that this person —this waif of a girl— had to be the King.

The King who, last he saw of her, more or less ordered a silent execution of yours truly.

His throat was dry, and for the first time in forever, Assassin found himself unable to speak.

 _'The Queen has an affair with the Knight of the Lake,_ ' he remembers whispering, spreading word of her unfaithfulness. _'She betrayed the trust her husband had in them,'_ he remembers growling, taken over at a sudden fury at the woman who, in truth, was the best Queen the country could've had.

The woman who, in his opinion, was no better for her adultery than his mother for her obsessiveness.

"However, we may have parted on a rather… sour note." The King's voice was low, and her eyes sought out his, but Assassin averted them, still unable to speak.

A sour note was an understatement.

Assassin still didn't know, to this day, how he found out the King's secret — maybe it was fate, or that witch's machinations, he didn't know — what he knew was that it had shattered his belief.

All women he knew (with the notable exception of Gareth), had held a position of power and abused it; the Queen betrayed the King and country, his mother did everything unholy he could think about, and Mordred -really, the only knight he got along with somewhat due to their shared origins - Mordred was raised to be nothing more than a puppet to the witch, and her moral code was questionable at best.

And the King was a woman- the king he should have killed, would have killed, if she didn't turn out to be everything the country needed. Instead, Assassin pledged his loyalty to the presumed man, and did everything in his might to aide him.

Returning to the present with a shake of his head, the dark knight was finally shaken our of his reverie by the almost unnatural silence between himself, the King and his Master.

(And Assassin wondered how they knew each other.)

"You…why would you wish to summon _me_ , Your Highness?"

It was his first spoken sentence since his summon, and one whose answer Assassin dreaded as much as awaited.

And while she paused shortly, to collect her answer, Assassin was struck with the need to know what happened, after his death. Utilizing the knowledge granted by the Grail, he flicked through the unmeasurable catalogue of information, memorizing everything that could grant him insight.

"…why should I not wish to summon you, Agravain?" Her brow was wrinkled. "Everything you did, you did in hope for the progress and wellbeing of the country - more than any of us, even."

Assassin raised his own eyebrow - the only outward sign that he was surprised at the King's utter belief in his motives, but let her continue, wordlessly.

"I could not fault you for your belief, even if it led to the outcome it did."

And then the information was progressed, and Assassins frame trembled once again, from suppressed rage.

To think that Lancelot _-!_  
To think, so many of them would _leave-!_  
To think, that Mordred would be such a fool; he should have told her not to listen to that witch _-!_  
To think…

"Everything fell apart after the affair was exposed, and yet you do not fault me?"

His tone was a cold fury, and the King looked forlorn, shaking her head.

"It was only a matter of time before the downfall of my reign- something I have been aware of since I first pulled Caliburn from the stone, thanks to Merlin."

Assassin bit down a retort, remembering some of the words Kay had said, once.

The King was way too forgiving.

Instead he sighed. "I see. As it would be undoubtedly foolish to talk over this matter with you, as of yet-" he saw her flinch slightly, and Assassin knew that he was right, "- I would like to return to matters at hand."

His focus shifted to the silent Master.  
"Firstly, I will say that your wariness has its merit, boy. Never underestimate a person. Secondly, who are you?"

The redhead blinked, but answered nonetheless.  
"My name is Shirou Emiya."

There was a noticeable lack of pleasantries, and Assassin took notice of the fact that his Master seemed less than ready to forgive him, unlike the King.

That was fine by him. On to the next question.

"Thirdly, in what way are you affiliated with the King?"

If Assassin deemed their connection unsavory, he saw no qualms with killing the boy and making the King his Master - he knew, for a fact, about the massive amount of mana she possessed, so it should prove no problem.

He heard a startled breath from the blonde, as she no doubt figured his reasoning, as the boy answered—

"We're married."

Assassin froze.

* * *

 _And after a longer break, I'm back with Akkun's chapter! I admit that between school and his interesting personality, it took me longer than I would've liked to write him, but here it is! I hope I did him justice, and didn't write him too OOC._

 _(And I found out that writing him and Mordred was the most interesting experience – Morgana really has a lot of bad influence on people.)_

 _A question regarding the ages, though; Morgan had Akkun, Gawain, Gaheris, Gareth and Mordred. I imagine that none is older than Saber, since Morgan is her older sister, but that puts to question how old Morgan had to be to have children that look as old (if not older, in Akkun's case) as Saber. It's one of those questions that simply won't leave my mind anymore, so maybe some of you have an idea/explanation? Because it would make Morgan at least twice the age of Saber, if we go by the Knight's ages._

 _Well, onto the reviews!_

kboomerjr _: Believe me when I say that I never even thought about including Uther – I somehow don't think that Saber's too fond of the man that practically abandoned/gave her away as a babe, but he might become one of the extras, since it seems that many actually want to see him ;)_

Polar Wolfstar _: Eeh, nope. XD And no other Emiyas either, sorry_

etheral-23 _: Jup, I know xD_

Cefaye _: I know that – it's why I wrote "and only one spoke so with caution" I think Artoria only called Ector 'Father' when it was an incredibly personal reason/rare occasion, so her calling him 'Father' now equals 'letting go of the burden of King' and returning to 'being the girl'. But maybe it wasn't as obvious as I thought._

 _No worries about hard feelings, all's good and well :D_

Spudcommando _: As an extra, maybe :3_

CG-3m1y4: _Hehe, glad that I did him justice x3. And thanks for the feedback about the pic!_

 _Something like that, with Morgan last, yup. And old SNES-era style would be interesting too, but it really works best as a VN, I guess. Fate/Knight Rhapsody is cool tho, and I totally did not base my Kay off of their design *gets shot in the head *_

 _Oh god, a Sitcom with the Knights and the Fate cast would be incredibly hilarious and entertaining xD_

Time Hollow _: See the first and fifth reviews, please :D_

Dragojek _: Thanky you xD_

Delca _: You're welcome! And I think Shirou would at least try, for a given amount of time, before things go downhill xD_

dcalebh _: ...and by granddaughter you mean Mordred? Or some yet-to-be-born/written kid from a certain redhead?_

ReyKingKaiser _: Maybe :)_

Nitramy _: No alternatives besides regular Alter, as of yet, sorry ;3_

Vhosek _: Then my intention worked, yay! I don't think it matters that he's not her blood dad, what matters is that he was there for her and raised her and took care of her as his own :)_

 _warrof: thank you :D_

GhostXavier _: Thank you that you decided to review! It makes my heart go 'Yaaay!' xD_

 _Fire Emblem x Fate, a shame that it'll never happen, huh?_

E.R Man: _I'm simply happy that you're still around, I actually was getting worried after you stopped reviewing shortly after I posted that 'celebration' chapter, so I'm glad to see (read?) that you're still around and I hope that whatever happened will get better :)_

Warrior Moon Okiro Zangetsu: _That it is, my dear reviewer, that it is xD_

A Rose By Any Other Name279: _Queen Shirou for the next election! XD I'm happy that you like them, and I hope that you'll continue to read them :D_

 _Morgan(a) is a hard one, because I didn't want to write her initially, but she's such an important character in Arthurian Lore that insistent reviewers talked me into writing her in the end xD And I will admit that out of all of them I'm the most worried about her characterization, but I'll write her – in what way, I still don't know yet. And Iri is one of the Extra chapters, together with Alter (and Uther, apparently)_

joaco14jc _: Er, nope, 'cause the format of this series is 'Shirou and Saber summon people from her past'. And they're not interconnected, they're 'what if's._

 _And another_ afterthought _(or more like, a question) have we heard anything about Morgause in the Nasuverse? I don't really remember anything, and I somehow imagine her as this 'older sister who kept out of the family scuffle because she thought it childish and thusly decided to leave them be, rather than be caught up in the Game for the Throne' character._

 _So, was she mentioned somewhere?_

 _Until next time!_


	15. Agate

The knight stepped deftly out of the summoning circle, dusting herself off in the process.

Taking a short glance around, her attention landed on the two people to her left, who were excluding an aura of confidence.

Saber blinked once, surprised at the familiar feeling she got from the girl.

Still, there were other times for that train of thought.

Righting herself, she knelt down, speaking the words that would close her fate.

"I am Servant Saber of this Holy Grail War; henceforth I shall be your blade, to be wielded against your enemies." Almost as an after though, she added, "I hope that we'll make a good team, Master."

Saying so, Saber glanced up, smiling slightly.

Her Master smiled back. "You may rise, Saber."

She did as she was told, tilting her head to one side. "May I ask your names, Master-" she turned her gaze to the smiling girl, "-Mistress?"

They seemed to be chipper people, the smiles never leaving their face as the man answered.

"My name is Emiya Shirou, a pleasure meeting you."

Saber turned her attention to the girl again, whose smile grew in its brightness.

"…I am Artoria. Though, we do know each other, do we not, _Beaumains_?"

Saber blinked.

She blinked another time.

Then it finally hit her.

"King Arthur!"

King Arthur grinned. "Very good! I always knew you were the brightest between your siblings."

Saber meanwhile was experiencing something close to a mental breakdown at the sheer incredulity of their sovereign King being a woman and her never noticing.

(In hindsight, many of her actions regarding female knights and their official initiation became much clearer, but it still was quite a shock.)

She calmed down once she noticed the worried Shirou, who looked about as ready to support her if she decided to faint as the King did.

"To think, I never noticed…"

Artoria shook her head, her gaze clouding over. "Not many were privy to my secret -Guinevere was, as was Kay and Ector and Merlin... Lancelot found out later, as did Agravain."

Saber resolutely did not think about a _sword covered in the blood of her brother, a familiar face twisted in pain and guilt._ Instead she focused on the names, and one that was missing.

Or two, really.

"…what about big brother and Sir Bedivere?"

Especially the latter, she though. That man lived for nothing more but the wellbeing of the king. It had left him with a bone-chilling sadness that the King couldn't enjoy her life like a normal human being, and Saber was sure that he himself never noticed.

Artoria shook her head. "As sorry as I am to say, neither of them knew."

Shirou choose that moment to put a comforting hand onto the Kings shoulder — the motion seemed so natural that Saber refrained from commenting on the sheer wonder that King Arthur showed more than two different emotions a day, instead watching the interaction with a small smile of her own.

She didn't know if it was something inherited from whatever magics her mother choose to pass on, or if it was her own innate knowledge, but Saber had always been more attuned to emotions of the subtler kind than either Gawain (he was a bit of an idiot) or Gaheris (who was dismissive and over the top), so she noticed signs like that easier.

It was what made her interested in Lancelot, after she saw him went his anger on the poor volunteers, once.  
The French man who until that point was a mere comrade -and occasional mentor- was filled with such guilt from almost one day to the other that Saber felt herself drawn to him, willing to help. In the end, they became good friends, _but alas..._

In hindsight, she noticed this guilt in the Queen as well as in the King, and to a lesser extent in Sir Kay as well.

Something like that also had drawn her to Lady Lyonesse, but _that_ is another story.

Saber straightened. "I feel honored that you would summon me over the likes of big brother or Lancelot, so I hope that I'll be of use in this War."

Artoria glanced at her again, eyes gleaming. "Of course I would, Gareth. Each member of the Roundtable is equally important."

She scoffed, "I do not understand why you would always fight over the right of strongest member."

At this, Saber had to laugh. It seemed to startle the King, but Shirou apparently had the same strain of thought, because he chuckled.

"Hah…" Saber took a deep breath, "I'm pretty certain that we did it to garner your attention, Milord. Each of us wanted to prove that we were worthy of the Seat at the Roundtable you had given us."

Shirou quipped in with, "They fought over our attention," at which the King blushed faintly.

Saber agreed, but Artoria shook her head. "Nonsense! Even if not all of you were as capable with the sword, you all had unique traits and personalities and abilities that made up for it. There never was a need for the competitions."

Saber shook her head. "That may be so, but it still remains the truth. The nobles wanted us dead more often than not, and the tourneys proved to be a good view for the common folk."

Artoria shook her head again, now more exasperated than anything, but Saber continued in a quieter voice, "It also was vital for us to prove ourselves to the people." Her eyes turned downcast, and her hand grasped the hem of the mantle, squeezing it. "Especially for me and…"

 _Warmth_.

Saber looked up again, startled. Artoria had a steady in hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

There were no words needed, both females knowing the meaning.

 _'Do not listen to the words of the ignorant, for they are merely jealous and afraid.'_

It was something the King had told her, once before, and it echoed in the back of Sabers mind. Those words were as applicable to the Woman-King's situation as to herself.

Wishing to lighten the mood, Saber addressed both of her Masters,

"So, I was wondering; will I become an aunt, or am I asking too early?"

The hand on her shoulder tightened, surprised, and Shirou smiled slightly forced, blushing.

"…whatever do you mean?" Artoria asked, an incredible red shade.

Saber motioned to the hand on her shoulder, where a ring gleamed.

"…" With a resigned sigh, the King pulled her hand away, muttering, "no, not yet."

Shirou choose that point to once again become part in the conversation.

"Maybe after the Grail War, then?" He grinned at Artoria, who turned an even darker shade of red, but said nothing.

Saber laughed.

* * *

 _And now a character who has a total of maybe one line in either FGO or some side materials, I don't remember anymore xD_

 _Well, this is my interpretation of Gareth, so I hope ya'll like her!_

 _Her brother is next, and he's even more of a blank slate than Gareth, so I'll see what I do with him._

 _(Of course, there could be some obscure material I never noticed, if which is true, I'd like it pointed out to me. Thanks)_

 _Well, nothing else to say, really, so onto the Reviews!_

gold crown dragon: _Iri'll be featured, but Ilya won't._

AVP _: Nope, no alternatives except Alternatives_

Nitramy _: None of them, since I stay put with the credo of 'knights' (Saber Lily and Kerry already stretch this, since I have to include Alter and Iri)_

 _And Lancelot is always Lancelot, so there wouldn't be much of a difference (In my opinion, at least)_

joaco14jc: _Iri will get one as well, don't worry ^^_

ADdude _: Thank you :)_

CG-3m1y4: _Haha, I know, trust me xD_

 _Whew, I'm happy Akkun was good. Reading up on Morgan's background. Fairy Blood is ok, older than she looked is ok (despite the fact that she's still Artoria's sister, that's confusing, but plausible if we would stretch Uther's age) but having an implied child with Caesar? *blue screen of death *_

 _Huh, nanny Saber xD That would end... kind of bad, I think. The more fun it'll be when Lucina goes 'Who are you?' because of time travel shenanigans. Also, no different Servants, so sorry Boudica xD_

SilverWhiteDragon _: Well, that was the charm xD_

Dragonjek _: Aaah, I see. Arthurian Lore is kind of a giant ball of confused relations. I did mention he was a former assassin sent to kill Saber, though_

Kamen Rider Onyx _: Thank you :D_

 _And Alter will be summoned like the others, so no Carnival Phantasm xD_

idea. getthe _: uh, considering that that's the premise of all of this? And all of the Knights are the main members, it's not like I'm writing about lesser known ones, so... yeah :/_

OBSERVER01 _: That he had xD_

Vhosek _: Hehe, I know what you mean. Especially if everything you learn in school is always the same stuff (WWII anyone?)_

Guest _: Hehe xD_

ffure21 _: Well, I'm happy I could help make Akkun more likable. Admittedly, at the beginning, that was my reaction as well ('cause I didn't like his design) but I warmed up to him. And Alter will be in, but no Lancer versions._

Jaiveer0 _: He's nearing!_

 _Thank you all for providing info on Morgause!_

 _Until next time!_


	16. Hauyne

The summoning circle tinted the whole room blue as particles of mana swirled in a vortex in the middle of it.

Out of this vortex, the form of a Servant took shape, materializing it into the world of the living.

The Lancer-class Servant blinked, feeling disoriented by the magic surrounding him, before he looked into the direction of his new Masters.

Phantom pain arched through his right shoulder, down to his stomach, but he ignored it in favor of staring at the blonde haired individual, disregarding the redhead next to her.

She seemed incredibly familiar.

Eyes narrowing, Lancer took a step forward, standing to attention as the words he was to speak next swirled at the forefront of his mind.

"Servant Lancer. By your summons, I have appeared. Are you two to be my Masters?"

There was a slow nod from the redhead, the girl eying him intently, and Lancer felt himself shift in his position, still looking at the girl.  
He had the sudden urge to stand to attention or bow; either one worked, as long as he showed the highest grade of respect there was.

How _strange_.

They glanced at each other, a short contact of the eyes and nothing more, but Lancer had the feeling that volumes were spoken.

The girl spoke, her voice strong.

"Yes we are; it is a pleasure meeting you… Lancer."

He raised his eyebrow at the short hesitation before his class was spoken. _Why would they…?_

Maybe they knew his identity? He did not think he was that well known amongst the knights, his older brother maybe, but _him_?

Lancer shook his head, dismissing the thought.

The redhead smiled slightly.  
"As Saber said, it's a pleasure meeting one of the Knights of the Round; I hope that we can work together."

Lancer turned his attention to the mage, a slight smile forming. "So you _do_ know who I am… still, I look forward to work with you, Masters."

"You… you truly don't have to call us that." He grimaced. _Ah, a humble one._

"Then pray tell, what are your names?" Lancer looked inquiring, stealing a glance from the blonde girl, trying to include her as well.

A previous life of hard work beside his sister had done wonders to his willingness to listen to the female gender. Women _weren't_ trophies to only look at,as he'd learned. Painstakingly. His sister and his late wife could attest to it.

Phantom pain arched through his chest again, but he ignored it.

She …smirked? How strange. "You may call me Saber, though I am no Servant of this war."

Lancer nodded stiffly.  
He was getting increasingly more uncomfortable by her presence.

The mage was next, introducing himself as Shirou Emiya, and Lancer nodded once again, keeping it professional.

Silence stretched between them, neither party speaking; the Masters letting him sort through his thoughts, before he glanced at her again, a frown forming.

"By your specific answer, I take it that you were a Servant previously?"

A nod. Another pang of familiarity.

"Could it be, then, that we know each other?"

Her features grew soft, and a small smile graced her lips as she answered.  
" _We do indeed_ know each other." Her posture changed ever so slightly, and Lancer felt his eyes widen before he could process what happened.

"My name is Artoria Pendragon, King of Britain," she smirked at him, and he blinked in shock, "and I am a woman. It is good to see you, Gaheris."

Lancer stared.

He stared some more. "You- _he_ — _that…_ I mean- … ** _you_** …"

Somewhere to his right, he heard Shirou say something along the lines of _"I think you broke him,"_ but Lancer paid him no mind.

King Arthur was a woman…

Lancer blanched. Then… "Agravain spoke the truth, those few hours before- _before_ —"

She raised her eyebrow, but Lancer ignored her, anger bubbling up at the thought that his oldest brother had spoken the truth, but was still killed by— **_"Lancelot…"_**

That good for nothing womanizer! Killing Agravain and later Gareth and him as well _-!_ Even though - _even though_ …  
that- _he-_ H _e_ —

Pain arched through his shoulder, up to his arm, and he grit his teeth, trying to dismiss it.

Something warm snapped him out of his thoughts, and he felt someone touch his shoulders, himself face-to-face with his King, a worried frown on her face.

"Calm down, Gaheris. Do not let the anger get to you."

Lancer tried to focus on her eyes, but the bubble of negative emotions would not leave.

She continued, her arms still holding him steady. "Breathe. Your blood is boiling, and I can understand your anger towards Lancelot-" he growled at the name, "-but do not let it cloud your judgement!"

Her voice had grown more assertive, and Lancer latched to it, holding onto it like a lifeline. He knew that he let his anger take a hold of himself more often than not, and those tenures oftentimes ended in poor judgment.

He had to focus on something; anything that was not Lancelot going for the killing _blowhurting Garethki **llingagrav** ain—_

"- ou married not too long ago-"

Really, if he'd have the chance to, he'd hunt down that traitor and _feedhim hisown **sword**_ for what he did-

"-have a sister-in-law who is an-"

Tear him _limb from limb_ —

"-s a dream come true living here, if it was not for the wars-"

 _He'd—_

Wait…

The bubble of anger subsided as Lancer focused on what the King was telling. Or rather, what the King was practically babbling about; it seemed that she was talking about everything on her mind with hopes of distracting him - usually the only way to get him to snap out of his haze, if Gareth, Gawain or his wife were not around.

"-and Rin is a great friend, but she can be quite the — Gaheris? Are you listening again?"

He nodded mutely, and she sighed.  
The King took a step back, looking him over.

…really, he had to get that temper in check.

"Good; I was worried that I would have had to resort to more… _drastic_ measures."

At that, both males twitched involuntarily, and Lancer had a sudden surge of sympathy for the King's husband. He probably was introduced to the …training regiment.

 _Wait._

Lancer blanched. Throwing decorum out of the window, (like a certain sibling, not that he knew) he latched onto the blonde's shoulders, eyes wide.

"You married?!"

She looked dumbstruck for a second, before it registered in her mind that he'd probably heard more than what she'd thought about her babbling.

"Uh, yes?"

He shook her shoulders, voice taking on a tone of slight panic as he pointed accusatory in Shirou's direction.

"To _him_!?"

The nod was met with an indignant _"Hey!"_ from indicated person.

Lancer paid him no mind, still staring in shock at the King. The untouchable, unconquerable King.

His brain seemed to be unable to take it anymore, as he, after a dreadfully long second, sighed in defeat and let his head fall onto the King's shoulder.

Who patted it awkwardly. "There, there, Gaheris; everything is all right."

There was a long sigh of suffering.

* * *

 _Uh, hi? Long time not seen? Um... well, I got no excuses. Sorry it took so long, sorry I missed the anniversary of the fic, and uh... sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, but it actually killed me. I thought writing Akkun/Gareth was bad; Gaheris was even worse! it simply sat in my files while I tried to come up with something interesting. And waited._  
 _But hey, I finally did it! Ugh, as soon as we get Info on him, I'll probably rewrite this, but until then, I hope you're happy(ish) with it._

 _...well, I'm going to update the next chapter in the next month or so, but nothing earlier, 'cause I have Abitur/Finals this year, and school is getting hectic._  
 _As for who it'll be... well, wait and see! xD_

 _Onto the Reviews:_

jaiveer0: _like I said, not many more to go xD_

 _CG-3m1y4: Thanks a lot :3_  
 _Aaand I shall ignore the Caesar/Morgana thing, if only to keep my sanity intact._  
 _Who knows, maybe I'll do?_

OBSERVER01: _Haha, she did. I think she ties with Bors in the 'reasonable & civilized' Approach to the subject xD_

ADdude: _Eh, doubt I'll do him, but thanks for the Suggestion!_

GoldenFireFox: _Nope. Not gonna inlude him, sorry :/_

Vhosek: _A happy little Pendragon Family? Disaster is bound to happen :)_  
 _(And these hints are blatantly obvious, I must say. I am very flattered ^/^)_

7thManiac: _Hehe, we have to switch things up for him or else they'll get boring xD_  
 _Thank you :D_

Danmaku-OverLord: _She'll be around... soonish, don't worry. And yeah, that concept simply is too good, right? sD_

Chojomeka: _Hmm... a good question. Of Course, the answer depends on if Saber'll want to mess with her personal timeline even more or not (or if they can keep their hands off each other x3 )_

Guest 1: _Jup, I know :)_

Fiori75: _Happy to be of Service xD And both Merlin and Morgana will be around as well, don't worry!_

SkySage24: _I'm happy that you like it. I'm not decided yet about him, so it's still a possibility c:_

Rose Knight of Neptune: _well, probably, yeah, buuut... where's the fun in that? 'Queen' Shirou sounds much better than 'Prince Consort' Shirou, no? ;3_

 _GhostXavier: Oh, I know the Feeling, trust me._  
 _(do you know the feeling of reading something, not thinking anything about it, and then suddenly going back to re-read what you just read because you couldn't believe you read that? Because that's what happened to me right now xD Ahem... OH MY GOD!_ I love your Fragments _! They're awesome! You're an awesome author! I'm sooo sorry that I hadn't had the time to Review them yet, but I didn't have the time to even read anything since... uh, around Christmas? But I shall do so as soon as I've caught up (and re-read Guiding Light. That one's getting an Review as well ;D))_

 _Where were we? Oh right. I'm really happy (and honored, actually) that you like my interpretation of Gareth!_  
 _And I'd be even more honored if you'd read Café! (I think I'm 'Squee'-ing from joy right now xD)_

Guest 2+3: _Ditto on that ;)_

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: _Thanks ^^_

Taeniaea: _Thank you :)_

Saraak: _He's on his way, don't worry ;D_

(a rather late Happy New Year to all of you!)

 _Until next time!_


End file.
